The Only Chance
by wolfie witch
Summary: They have been given a chance to change the outcome of the war, to change their current time but their being sent back to the time of the parent's. Can they change what they need too. RLxOC DMxHG Marauders Era, Time Travel
1. Prologue

_So I had to get this story idea out of my head before I exploded with but here is another new story Enjoy_

A cool breeze stepped its way along the tunnel following a petite girl with waist length raven hair and sad grey eye's, as the breeze drifted past her it took the heavy smell of Fire Whisky with it. She wrapped her arms around her middle, having it been a fairly warm early September night she had forgone a jacket when she had left the castle not long after dinner to have her nightly drink at the Three Broom Sticks.

She questioned herself as to why she continued to take the hidden passageways in and out of Hogwarts when Headmistress McGonagall hadn't said anything about the students who were back to do their eighth year of schooling having the same rules as any of the other student.

She shrugged her shoulders putting down to habit really, sneaking out when things where getting horrible during her seventh year at Hogwarts just before the war and when Snape was headmaster had become unbearable, she could count all the scares on her body cause by the horrible defence lessons where the Carrow's would have them practising the Cruciatus Curse on first year. She had refused causing the cause to be cast on herself but she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give them that pleasure to see her pain.

If she was to ever see a muggle shrink she would guess that they would tell her that was why she drank all the time, but she knew better. It wasn't because of the pain, it wasn't trying to forget that pain, but it was to forget the loose. It was to forget the pain of losing the pain of the man she loved most dearly.

She swallowed down the lump that had started to form in her throat, she couldn't bring herself to think of him, not now. She heard faintly the One Eyed Witches statue move as she approached it. Climbing out of the tunnel, hearing it close over she started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Round the last corner on the third floor she ran straight into a warm body. Knocking her to the floor.

"Geez, Black watch were you're….. Why do you smell like a pub?" Draco Malfoy looked down on her with a semi amused smirk on his face, he looked upon his cousin Kaira Black. Her eyes were bloodshot though he couldn't determine whether it was from the alcohol he could smell on her or if it was because she had been crying. Before Kaira had a chance to reply footsteps started making their way towards them.

"Honestly Malfoy what's the hold up?" Hermione's voice came down the corridor as she came to stand beside the one time Death Eater and look down, "What did you do Malfoy?"

"I didn't do a thing Granger I was merely checking the corridor like you requested and Miss Black here walked into me. Though that shouldn't be what you should be asking, you should be asking why she reeks of alcohol" Draco explained as he offered Kaira a hand which she took gratefully, she was one of the few people who actually wasn't cautious around him since their first year at Hogwarts she never had been.

"You've been having nightmares again Kaira" Hermione stated rather then asked. Having spent the entire summer at the Burrow with her Hermione had been woken from her own nightmares by the raven haired girls screams more than once.

Kaira gave a curt nod before going to move past them stumbling a little bit to which Draco caught her upper arm, he nods his head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked somewhat lost at their silent communication, she had never seen the two really talk to each other or acknowledge each other's existence.

They walked in silence toward Gryffindor tower until they got to the moving stairs, both Kaira and Draco came to an abrupt stop causing Hermione to run into their backs.

Draco's hand tightened on Kaira's upper arm and as Hermione walked around them to see what had made them stop he grabbed a hold of her arm as well.

She gave him a slight look of annoyance before looking in front of her. There sitting on the steps was a small child, no older than 5 with long white hair, her eyes completely white and she wore a long white dress the flowed onto the stairs in front of her.

The young girl gave a bright smile as she dashed off the steps and lunged forward to grab a hold of Kaira's hand. Draco's grip on Kaira's arm loosened as the girl started to drag Kaira off up a set of stair's heading towards the seventh floor.

Hermione and Draco looked on in shock giving each other a quick glance before dashing up the stairs to catch up to them, by the time the pair had caught up to them the girl and Kaira stood in front of a wall that both Draco and Hermione knew well of it was the same wall that the Room of Requirements door appeared.

Kaira was kneeing down in front of the girl who was talking but neither Hermione or Draco could hear what she was say, they now stood behind the pair Kaira was nodding and the girl was talking with all seriousness the smile that had once been on the young face long gone. The child look momentarily at the other two before flinging her hand out towards the wall.

In a matter of seconds a door of white and gold appeared on the wall, a door that was not of the Room of Requirements. The small girl never let go of Kaira's hand as she turned towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"I'm giving you a chance, change all that was set wrong and make everything right. So many die who shouldn't have and so many who lived shouldn't have. Fix the wrong that has been made but you will only have once chance to do this" her voice floated in an airy tone that they only knew from Luna Lovegood.

The hand that the small girl had used to bring forth the door came up to touch Kaira on the cheek the smile they had seen at the stair reappeared to be even more brighter before she moved her hand away and clicked her fingers together.

The door opened slowly and with a groan revealing mist, a wall of mist that slowly leaked out the wider the door opened, Kaira without so much as a look back towards either Hermione or Draco she walked forward.

"Kaira No" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison rushing past the small girl whose smile only grew wider as she slowly walked backwards watching at the trio walked into the fog. Once they were completely gone from her sights she clicked her fingers together again the door closing with a much quicker pace. She turned her back fading back into the walls of the school, now she was finished.

The fog only got thicker the further Kaira walked, she had Draco with an even tighter grip on her upper arm now and Hermione clutching at her hand as she continued to walking straight, and well she hoped it was straight.

She squinted her eyes, there seemed to be light off in the distance both Hermione's and Draco's grip got tighter as she struggled to walk ahead of them. The light seemed to float and seemed to get closer with every step, as it got nearer the mist became thinner and soon it became clear that a person was standing behind. Soon theirs and the other person's footsteps started echo around them the mist becoming thinner and thinner. Everything becoming brighter and brighter.

Kaira, Hermione and Draco come to a complete halt as the mist completely disappears all at once the room around them becoming extremely bright and all too familiar. It was the Great Hall and in the middle of it looking completely caught off guard was Albus Dumbledore but he didn't look like any of them remembered, he looked if it was possible slightly younger.

"Hello children" though he spoke with warmth but there was a slight edge to his tone, "I must say, I thought Mr Filch here was seeing things when he sent me an owl telling me that a strange mist had appeared in the Great hall when nobody but himself and our grounds keeper had been here since summer started. But to find you three coming out of it is strangle more curious especially since I have never seen any of you before"

The trio were dazed, the man in front of them had died three years before hand. But that wasn't what they were dazed about it was the man behind him, Mr Filch look much younger than the man who they had only just seen.

"When are we?" Kaira questioned quietly.

"What a particular question my dear. What year do you think it is?" Dumbledore questioned back his wand which was still pointed towards them. Kaira's eyes darted towards Filch's before look straight back at Dumbledore. He looked at her over his half mooned glasses, his eyes widening as he sees what date flashed in her eyes.

"Argus, it is quiet late. Why don't you head off and I and the Children will go up to my office to talk" Dumbledore said softly to the other man, Dumbledore watched waiting for the other Filch to leave before gesturing to the three teenagers to follow.

Hermione still clutched to Kaira's hand, whereas Draco had let go of Kaira's arm. Kaira looked away from Dumbledore's back to look towards the young Malfoy who had become much paler his grey eyes looking extremely troubled.

Kaira reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle a squeeze, his eyes snapped towards his cousins. She gave him a small genuine smile that he hadn't seen on her face in quite a while. He mimicked her smile and squeezed her hand back.

Dumbledore came to a stop outside a familiar gargoyle to head into his office, with a quick mutter of the password the gargoyle jumped to the side and they made quick work of the stairs. All too soon the trio found themselves in their former headmaster's office as he conjured up three chairs up in front of his desk. As he directed the three to the seats and set himself behind his desk, never letting go of his wand.

"So my dear you believe it to be September 1999" there was a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Well Professor, where we were last time that was the date" Hermione explained.

"And to be completely honest Professor you were very much dead so it's become somewhat hard to believe that we are still in that time" Draco drawled out, causing both Kaira and Hermione to glare at him.

"You must be a Malfoy. But I must say you look quite like the young Master Lucius Malfoy, 1999, you must be his son if I were to take a guess" Dumbledore replied so casually to Draco a slight gleam in his eye.

"Impossible Albus" Phineas Nigellus Blacks painting exclaimed, "These children are liars, there is no way for them to have travelled so far into the past.

Kaira's head snapped almost out of habit towards the painting of her Great Grandfather, "Why don't you learn to speak when spoken to Grandfather" She hissed out.

"Grandfather, Child who's bastards are you?" Phineas challenged a malicious smile spreading across his face.

A feral smirk seeped across Kaira's face, one that made Hermione shiver, "Sirius and I'm far from a bastard child" Kaira's explained, her smirk becoming worse as Phineas face dropped as he looked at her.

"That child has been more pain then his worth. Thankfully that brother of his, Regulus has his head in the right place, that child will keep the family name strong," Phineas started but he stopped after hearing a snort come from both Kaira and Draco.

"What?" Phineas snarled at the both of them.

"All that family shit is properly the reason that Uncle Regulus ends up dead. You should feel glad Grandfather that family name ends, completely with me" Kaira seethed from her seat there was nothing she hated more than her family. Even in her own time she would get into fights with Phineas' painting when he would bring up about how much of a disappointment she was.

Phineas seemed to pale in his painting though she wasn't sure if that was completely possible or not. Before Phineas had an opportunity to reply back Dumbledore clear his throat, settling Phineas before he could come back to Kaira.

"Please Phineas. Children, seeing as you aren't withholding information it is only fair to I give you an answer to the questioned you asked. The date is 15 July 1975. Now, I have a Black, a Malfoy and who might you be my dear?" Dumbledore now looked towards Hermione.

"Erm, well Professor, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm well a muggle born sir" Hermione explained.

"How is it, Miss Granger that you and your companions came to be here?" Dumbledore questioned Hermione again.

"Well Sir, Mr Malfoy and I were doing our prefect duties when we found Miss Black also finishing her rounds, when we came across a little girl who grabbed a hold of Kaira hand and dragged her off toward the seventh floor and a strange door.

"She was talking to Kaira so I don't know what she was saying to Kaira but when we became involved in the conversation she told us that she was giving us one chance to change the past" Hermione explained to Dumbledore who was nodding his head.

"Miss Black may I enquire as to what this little girl said to you?"

Kaira looked at Professor Dumbledore, sitting up straighter in her seat. The little girl had told her that she would be able to be with Remus if she did this. That was all the girl had to tell her, it was the only a chance to see the man she loves so much.

"She only had to tell me things that I know were true, things that would be able to help change the war professor" Kaira answered.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments looking over the teenagers in front of him. They all looked as though they had not had easy years, their eyes looked like many of the Auror he had met, tired of war and loose.

"What can I do to assist you?" Dumbledore questioned finally laying his wand down, leaning onto his desk.

"We only ask you to allow us to start as 5th years in September Sir, the rest will have to somewhat made up as we go along. But the majority of Death Eaters in our time are in school at the moment. It will give up an opportunity to infiltrate their ranks from within an environment we can control" Kaira explained to Dumbledore, tho this explanation caught both Hermione and Draco off guard as well.

Unbeknownst to both of them it had been something she thought about quiet often before meeting the little girl. Now that she thought about it was properly why she was so eager to take the girl up one the opportunity, because she already had a plan made up, well half a plan at least.

"You will need somewhere to stay my dear before the start to term" Dumbledore looked about ready to offer his assistance to them when Kaira shook her head and turned her head toward the painting of her Grandfather.

"Grandfather would you kindly go to your frame at Uncle Alphard's house and ask him to come to Professor Dumbledore's office" Kaira asked him in the nicest tone she could muster.

"And why brat would I do that" Phineas sneered at her.

"Because Grandfather if you wish Regulus to continue the Black name you will do this" Kaira threatened, Phineas gave a huff before disappearing off to the side of the portrait.

Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments, "You have thought this threw quite a bit Miss Black" He commented.

"Hindsight is an amazing thing Professor"

He hummed at her before looking at the other two who looked at the Black girl in shock, though they knew it was something that she didn't do to send them back here they half wondered if she was actually trying to find an actually way to send herself into the past.

"I do imagine that you all are very much actually not of school age, but I can see the merit of actually starting with Death eaters that you know from your time. You know how they are going to react, how they fight.

"You have thought this threw quite a bit but I suspect you haven't got a plan to actually take down Tom yet" Dumbledore guessed as he opened one of his draws pulling out a bowl of what looked like lollies of different sorts, offering it to them. Only Draco took one, both the girls kindly refused.

"I wasn't present for what it took to take Voldemort down Sir, but Hermione was. But with all due respect Sir, I think it might be wise for you to know only certain things at the moment" Kaira stated this too got a shocked look from both Hermione and Draco.

Dumbledore laughed nodding his head in agreement with the girl. "I quite agree Miss Black, right now, but if things do get worse we will have to speak" though the older wizards tone was still light there was slight promising tone to his voice, Kaira nodded her head giving Dumbledore a smile.

Before any of them could say another word, the headmaster's fireplace lit up and out of it came a very disgruntled looking older man, who looked to be in his late sixties.

Kaira imagined that he looked somewhat like what she thought her father would have looked like if he had made it two his sixty and didn't have to go to Azkaban.

"What is it Albus?" Alphard damned as he walked cautious towards his desk, "Being woken by the old fart this late at night is not something I enjoy". Dumbledore smiled at the man as he heard Phineas grumble as he made his way back to his portrait.

"Forgive me old friend but I would not have asked if it wasn't important, and I'm guess dear Phineas didn't explain to why we were in need of your assistance though, I'm not sure myself" Dumbledore tried to explain as he walked around his des to shake the man hand in greeting.

"The old man only mutter about a brat of a child, at first I thought he was talking about Sirius but why would he be at school in the middle of summer holidays" Alphard returned the gesture. Kaira could help but snort at that, brat of a child was defiantly a first. Her snort caused Alphard to look in her and her companions direction.

"Alphard I would like to introduce you to, Kaira Black, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore introduced watching his old friends expression change dramatically eyes becoming extremely wide.

"That isn't possible Albus there are no other Black or Malfoy children" Alphard stared wide eyed.

"That would be because Uncle we are yet to be born" Draco answered for them. Alphard looked ready to collapse. The three teens imagined if Dumbledore hadn't conjured a chair for him that he properly would have. He fell heavily into the chair rubbing his hand over his face letting out an exhausted sigh as he did so.

"How is this possible?" Alphard sighed out running his hand into his hair giving a slight tug.

Hermione spoke next, "We aren't quite sure of what kind of magic sent us here but we do know that we have been sent with a task and we are hoping that you would be able to give us a hand accomplishing some of that"

He looked up into the face of the young ones, "How can I help".

Kaira looked at him, "We only need a place to stay and for you to pretend to be guardian. We can't go to the Malfoy's with this because of their ties to the death eaters and we can't go to Hermione's family because their muggles, by going to you we have a way to infiltrate the without being too obvious about it" Kaira explained

"No it wouldn't be obvious at all me suddenly having three children" he replied sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be all three of us you would only be claiming an actually blood relative, I'm the only one with black as my last name, Hermione and Draco could become your adopted children for the sake of going to school" Kaira explained again.

"Why would you want to keep you last name" Alphard looked at her like she was insane.

"Because we are going to need to get into the Malfoy Manor and it would be easy for a Black, they wouldn't trust someone who suddenly was another Malfoy and a muggle born wouldn't have a hope" Hermione caught on to what Kaira was trying to explain to Alphard.

"By keeping the name, it keeps a tiny bit of power with it" Draco added into the end catching on as well, soon all of the teenagers where smiling. They could make a difference.

 _I Hope you liked_


	2. Once Dead Now Alive

After a month of living with three teenagers from the future he came to understand how secretive they could be. Alphard had stopped counting the number of times he would walk into a room to the three of them talking in hush tones to one another.

He also soon found out that none of them had escaped any horrors of their future he had been woken a number of times in the middle of the night after hearing Kaira or Hermione screaming at the top of their lungs, whereas Draco was more quiet he could see that the bags present under his eyes showed that he wasn't sleeping well.

As it came closer to the start of the new school term Dumbledore had sent out Owls with all the things that the trio would need for the new school year. He came down one morning to find Kaira sitting at the dining table her letter sitting open in front of her. She gave Alphard a chirpy greeting, she stood from her seat heading into the kitchen getting him a cup of tea.

"You're not normally up this early Kaira" Alphard commented mumbling a thanks when she place the cup of tea down in front of him.

"I actually had a pleasant night for the first time in a long time" She replied bring her own tea to her lips. She didn't feel the need to tell him that it was because she had found his stash of fire whisky.

He gave her a nod in response as he picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered earlier in the morning. He clicked his tongue as he read thought the list of recent attacks by death eaters.

He remembers when he brought it up with the Trio early in their stay, Hermione had explained that they couldn't interfere with these attacks without making things to obvious. But he knew it wasn't say that they didn't want to, he had noted that none of them would read the Prophet.

Kaira and he were soon joined by both Hermione and Draco and soon talk turned to going to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. It didn't take long for them to get dressed and after tweaking Draco's appearance to give him darker hair and change his facial features so he didn't look so much like a Malfoy they floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron.

Unbeknownst to any of them it was the same day the Marauders had decided to spend the day hanging out while Mrs Potter wandered around getting James Potters school supplies.

The four boys were admiring the new brooms and Quidditch supplies in Quality Quidditch Supplies when Sirius Black became distracted by the sense outside the store.

There standing outside was his Uncle giving him a bright smile, but it's wasn't the shock of seeing his uncle, he like his uncle very much but standing beside the older man were three teens about his age.

One girl with waist length raven hair much like his own and a petite figure, the next another girl with extremely bush brown hair and a more average figure and lastly was a boy with hair much like the first girls but he was a bit better built. Though the first girl and the boy look somewhat similar, the other girl looked nothing like the other pair. Sirius dashed out of the shop to greet his uncle, giving him a very manly hug of sorts.

"Uncle Alphard it's good to see you again" Sirius exclaimed, the only family member he actually like beside his cousin Andromeda was his uncle.

"Sirius my boy it has been much too long" Alphard replied hugging the boy with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Sirius I wish you to meet my daughter Kaira and two of her friends, Draco and Hermione" Alphard introduced.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter Uncle she hasn't appeared on the family tree" Sirius observed as he studied the girl before him.

Kaira had seen photos of her father when he was younger and had listen to Andromeda talk about how good looking he had been. Kaira could help but agree her father had been quite handsome when he was younger in an elegant sort of way, his hair though long was rugged and his facial features were much like the rest of the Black family.

Kaira gave a well-mannered laugh playing the role she knew she had too, "Daddy wasn't even aware I existed until a month ago, but it's amazing, dad had told me I had an amazing cousin. I'm so please to have finally met you Sirius". One thing she had prided herself on was being able to fit in were ever she was, she was able to act the way she need to get what and where she wanted.

"All she's talked about is finally meeting some of her family" Hermione commented in the back ground.

"Yes, yes" Alphard started laughing with Kaira putting an arm around her shoulder, "I got a message from Albus Dumbledore to go to his place one night and came to find these three there. Hermione and Draco had both lost their parents and had nowhere else to go. It didn't sit right with me for them to be put into an orphanage so they are now living with me as well"

Sirius seem weary of the trio but seem to accept his uncle's explanation.

"Will you be joining us at Hogwarts then?" Sirius now asked the trio, beside Kaira she felt Alphard relax she took it as a sign for Sirius acceptance.

"Yes we shall" Draco finally added into the conversation, no longer sitting back. "Professor Dumbledore though it would be wise that we be sorted into already into our houses so that we wouldn't have to be sorted with the first years"

"Oh really what houses did you get?" Sirius questioned as the door to the shop opened and his friend stumbled out of the store laughing. They came to stand with Sirius, a boy who was the spitting image of Harry Potter, another boy who was plump with straw like hair and the last Kaira didn't even have to analyse. There in front of her stood the person she was doing this for, a much younger looking Remus lupin with all his sandy coloured hair with no greys and fewer scares across face.

"Oh Hermione and I are 5th year Gryffindor's and Draco is a 5th year Slytherin" Kaira answered after a few seconds of looking at Remus.

"Kaira Black by the way and you three would be" she stepped forward to the boy with glasses offering him her hand.

"A pleasure I'm James Potter and these here are our friends Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin", James voice was laced with confidence when he spoke.

"These are my friends Hermione and Draco" Kaira noticed that the teens seemed less enthusiastic to shake Draco's hand as they were for both herself and Hermione's.

"I've never heard of Hogwarts getting transfer students" Peter squeaked, both Kaira and Hermione repressed a shudder at his voice.

"It is uncommon" Draco start was a drawl, "But Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to make an exception for us thankfully"

Kaira hummed in response, tho she was trying to appear conscious to the conversation before her, she had this unconscious observation of the Alley going on as well. She was scanning threw everyone who was walking around them, trying to know who might be dangerous to them.

"JAMES ANDREW POTTER" a loud feminie voice came over the many people that were crowded into the Alley. Alphard cringed at the sound of it, which in turned cased Kaira to raise an eyebrow at the older man only to have a sheepish smile given in return.

James completely unfazed looked over the crowd before waving his arm over his head and soon enough they were joined by a women who look in similar age as Alphard. She wore neat clothing and her long hair was tied back in a loose fitting bun. She had a warm face that at that time looked quite furious.

"How many times have I told you not to wonder off like that James honestly, times like these it isn't safe" She scolded before looking towards the three other boy she looked ready to scold them as well but she did something that reminded Hermione of Mrs Weasley she tap the three on the cheeks and told them she didn't blame them for her son bad behaviour.

Alphard cleared his throat trying to get the women's attention the women turned to the man looking ready to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed who it was.

"Alphard Black hasn't it been quite a long time" the women said with a smile to Alphard.

"Grace, a long time it has defiantly been, the last time I saw you was at your wedding to Harold. How is the old coot?" Alphard enquired with a good natured laugh to which, Grace Potter laughed as well.

"Oh he is doing well, the ministry is keeping him busy these days"

"Ah I can imagine that it would, I must drop around and see him the next time I'm there" Alphard gave another laugh, Kaira looked wide eyed toward Hermione and Draco who simply have a shrug in response, they didn't know any better than she did.

"Oh Alphard, is this beautiful young women your daughter, my, doesn't she look like you" Grace looked over Kaira before giving her a hug.

"Yes Grace Potter, please meet my daughter, Kaira Black and her friends Hermione and Draco, both of whom are now under my guardian ship" Alphard gave a quick explanation, Grace gave each of them a hug.

"I had no idea you have a daughter Alphard, Oh she would be a perfect match of our James" Grace gushed causing both James and Kaira's face to become red.

"Mum, I've already told you. There is only one girl in my life" James exclaimed causing a few people wondering by the group to look at them.

"Well sweet, seeing as she has yet to say yes to you. I can keep trying now can't I" Grace cooed at her son giving him a pinch on his rosy check to which she got a scowl in response.

"She was quiet the surprise for myself Grace, and I will have to say, I much decline your offer. My little princess will only marry who her heart tell her too" Alphard stated pulling Kaira to his side in affection.

Hermione and Draco were both having trouble to control their expressions and it seem that they weren't the only ones. Remus looked slightly annoyed whereas Peter and Sirius looked thoroughly amused with the way the conversation was going.

"Daddy, isn't it time we headed off" Kaira stated trying to draw the attention away.

"Oh we have to be off as well, come along boys. I promised your father James that we would be home for lunch. Alphard, we must have you and the children around some time" Grace called over her shoulder once she had finally got the boys marching along ahead of her.

Alphard called out to her telling he would be pleased to and with another blink Mrs Potter and the group of four boys had completely vanished from sight. Kaira's face was still red from the supposed wedding her off to James Potter and Alphard took it upon himself to tease her about it much to Hermione and Draco's amusement.

Meanwhile, Grace Potter had hurried the four boys to the closes Floo network and started ushering them threw one at a time. When all the boy's had finally made it threw and Grace finally landed in the Potter Manor living room she urged the boys to go up to James room while she started on lunch.

James and Sirius led the way Peter keeping quick pace trying to keep up with the pair were as Remus lagged back, trying to control little furry problem which had start to come about when the talk of the wedding started. He couldn't understand why his wolf half was having such a problem with it.

One they had reached James room, Remus sat himself upon James bed and lean back against wall. Closing eyes still trying to control of his wolf half. Rubbing his temples he became aware of how quiet the room now was, when he opened his eyes his three friend stared back at him with concern.

"You okay there Moony?" James enquired as he watch his friend.

"I'm just having a little bit of trouble in control, I'll be okay" Remus tried to reassure his friend giving them a soft smile.

"It's still two weeks till the full moon what's got him so active?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know but he's settling down now" Remus reassured again, he knew his friends worried and he didn't want them to worry it was rare for the wolf to show himself so early before a full moon.


	3. The Wolf's Interest

_Yay quick updates_

 _I hope you all liked it's a longer one this time so let me know how you like it_

Alphard drummed his fingers on his dining room table, he wasn't much for morning's but this morning he found himself wide awake, well for lack of better words he really hadn't slept much the night before.

He was the first one out of bed this morning which, if he could remember correctly was strange for students going back to school but he often had to remind himself that the three young wizards that are in his care where only pretending to be students.

In some ways he was still in a state of shock about the time travelling trio, when Phineas had unceremoniously woke him up from his slumber. And his shock only deepened when he was inform of who the three witches were in front of him when he arrived at Dumbledore's office.

In Kaira he saw so much of Sirius but he was still trying to figure out just who her mother was. Which was something she kept quiet tight lipped about. In Draco he could see many resemblances to the Malfoys but it seemed that both Kaira and Hermione had rubbed much of their ideals off on him. But from what he got it wasn't unwilling.

His mind had thought that it was a good night to think over everything that was haunting his mind for the past month, the things he had been told by the three teens and the things he had overheard them talking about. The future was bleak in his opinion from what he understood of it, though on occasion he would find them laughing about something but they seemed to be less often than the dark ones.

It was daunting to him to think that these three teens had seen so much death and pain and loss and that He Who Must Not Be Named had only been brought down a year prior to them coming here. It was something that unsettled him the most, because he knew how dangerous it was now, he couldn't even bring himself to imagine what it was like in the future.

"Good morning Uncle Alphard" Alphard nearly jumped out of his skin. Draco yawned a little bit, scratching the top of his head as he walking into the kitchen, the sound of light feet echoed through the kitchen as Hermione emerged from the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Unlike Draco who was still in his pj pants whereas Hermione was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting yellow top.

Hermione's cheeks pinked slightly as she noticed Draco's lack of shirt and the way his pants hung low on his hips, despite how she felt personally about him, having been her personal hell for so long she couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking.

"Good morning Alphard" She greeted politely once she had composed herself. Taking a quick glance around noting that Kaira had yet to make an appearance down stairs yet, having a quick glance towards the clock that hung on the wall across from the dining room entrance she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh.

It was already 10 in the morning and Kaira hadn't gotten up yet, as Draco sat down at the table and gave his head another scratch before yawning Hermione gave him scowl before heading back up the stairs. She walked down the long hallway of the two story house and to the bedroom at the very end of the hallway. Kaira's room, she leaned her ear against the door to listen but unable to hear a sound.

Upon opening the door she found Kaira leaning against a wall looking out one of her bedrooms two windows, the one that looked out onto the forest behind the house. Hermione couldn't help but take in the girls appearance, it was obviously that she hadn't had any sleep for a while, the bags under her eyes had become much more pronounces then they had been the day before. Her body was slightly slumped but she eyes were wide open almost like she was in a trance. Upon hearing the door open Kaira glanced over toward.

She wasn't surprised to see Hermione standing there, they were close and Draco knew better than to come into her room in the morning, especially after having several things thrown at his head when he would refuse to leave.

"Another night without sleep Kaira?" Hermione questioned softly.

Kaira hummed and nodded she pulled her wand out from the sleeve of her shirt and gave it a quick flick, all her clothes and books started pilling themselves into her bag neatly and in order, folded. Saved for what she would change into on the train and a grey cross body strap back that Hermione had seen her wearing more than once.

Hermione noted that she was already dressed wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans, a shirt that Hermione couldn't help but make her feel a bit inferior to the Black Heir. Kaira had matured in ways that Hermione herself was envious of. Hermione could remember at school that Kaira had no problem getting the attention of many of boys in their year and the years above them because of how she looked. And on occasions she had seen even the Weasley Twins flirting with the Black Heir.

Hermione took a quick second to look down at herself, she considered herself average, she wasn't well proportioned like Kaira and she wasn't petite like the other girl either.

"Stop doing that" Kaira's voice shot into Hermione's ears pulling her out of her comparison.

"Stop what?"

"Stop comparing yourself to others, you're beautiful just the way you are and if guys aren't willing to accept that then that's their loss" Kaira stated as she shoved her entire arm into the grey bag in search of something. Seconds later pulling out a container of what looked like foundation, she moved quickly towards the mirror and started applying it to the dark circles under her eyes.

Hermione felt another ping of envy as she watched Kaira walk, she walked so graciously this was something she felt even Kaira's cousin Nymphadora Tonks would be jealous of considering the women had trouble to not trip over her own feet. Hermione could help but he puzzled because the two cousins grew up in the same house and yet they were completely different in many cases.

"How is it you and Tonks turned out so differently?" the questioned was off handed but Kaira paused and looked towards Hermione threw the mirror, she had never admitted to anyone that she was more than envious of Nymphadora when they were growing up because she didn't have to put up with the same type of stigma.

Kaira had a name that followed her everywhere, no matter where she went everybody know straight away that she was the daughter of Sirius Black the mass murdered of muggles, whereas Nymphadora was able to hind in plain sight because her mother no longer carried the name Black after she married Ted.

"I don't really know Ted and Andromeda treated me like they treated Nymph but I guess when I got to school I noticed that people weren't going to treat me like a normal person because of who my father was so I had to adapt" Kaira explained.

"I guess that's fair I do remember what it was like for you first and third year, I don't think I ever said that I was sorry for my part in it" Hermione reasoned.

"It doesn't matter now, the past is the past and it's what we are here to change" Kaira put her foundation back in her bag and turned to Hermione giving her a smile which the bushy haired girl returned.

They soon headed back down stairs pulling both their trunks behind them to find Draco's already sitting by the door, they walked into the dining room to find Draco and Alphard laughing about something and looking quiet relaxed despite it being half past 10.

They gather up all their things and headed with Alphard towards the front door and once out apparited to a well know spot for magical families to apparite too which was out of sight of any muggles that could see.

Dragging their cases into Kings Cross station and making it quickly to platform 9 ¾ they helped load their trunks into the Hogwarts express and said good bye to Alphard stating that they would be home at Christmas.

Upon boarding the train they found an empty compartment and quickly settled themselves into it, Hermione and Kaira seated themselves against the window. Draco settled himself into next to Kaira which took advantage of, she looped her arm through his and settled her head on his shoulder hoping to get herself some sleep before the feast. It wasn't long before the train set of Hermione and Draco both pulling out books while Kaira lulled off to sleep.

James Potter rubbed the back of his head as he walked behind his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who were now looking for a compartment that had room for the three of them.

They were looking because James had decided it would be a good idea to try and share a compartment with Lily Evens who didn't find it enjoyable and forcing the four boys out. As they walked down they noted that the only one that had enough room for them to sit in was one that Sirius cousin was in.

Upon entering the compartment the received a look that screamed don't make a noise from Hermione as they settled in they noticed why. Kaira had herself tucking into Draco's side looking somewhat peaceful.

"If you're going to be in here please be quiet Kaira hasn't been able to get much sleep lately" Hermione whispered to the four boys watching as Draco moved slowly flexing his arm which was slowly going numb. Kaira moved her head slightly causing Draco to freeze completely until a sleepy sigh escaped her lips to which he relaxed again and continued reading.

"So have you guys been together long?" James asked as he sat himself from cross Draco and Next to Hermione, Sirius and Peter sat on the same side as James, while Remus sat down next to Draco feeling uneasy about how Kaira was curled around.

"What?!" Draco squeaked moving slightly causing Kaira to whimper a bit.

"Well you're rather close" Sirius pointed out eyeing the way his cousin are was threaded through the boys.

"She's….. She's more like family really that's why she's so comfortable" Draco stuttered out, cursing himself internally for not being composed.

The four boys judged his words thoughtfully for a few minutes before they moved onto the subject on to what kind of pranks they intended to pull this year being mindful of the fact that a Slytherin was sitting in close range.

It wasn't long before the all became bored, Hermione was still reading Kaira and now Draco were fast asleep with Draco resting his head upon hers. Remus and Peter were playing a game of exploding snap and Sirius and James had gone in search of the trolley lady for sweats.

Hermione had been constantly looking up from her book at the people in the compartment, it didn't take much to notice that Remus now had seated himself at the part of the seat closest to the compartment door. Though he did seem enthralled by his game with Peter he would become distracted while looking at the pair who were asleep.

She kept watching this for another half an hour keeping most of her attention on Remus, she had known that in the future Kaira had been Remus' life mate but she wasn't sure how it would work now. From what she had read about werewolves their mates tended to be much younger than them, and though they are younger any feelings in the way of mating didn't happen to the person was of legal age to consent to it.

Hermione did noticed when Kaira had turned 17 that Remus did start to pay more attention to her which seemed to annoy Nymphadora and from what she had seen Kaira didn't shy away from these advances, she had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius had talked to his daughter about the situation before he died.

It came as no surprise to Hermione that when they had gone to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's that Kaira wasn't at Privet Drive or when said girl ran from the burrow and buried herself in the werewolves' arms.

Hermione felt that all the things she had overheard Mrs Weasley talking to her husband about where downright wrong. More than once she had overheard a conversation about how wrong it was for the two to be together and she couldn't help but disagree more they were in many ways right for each other.

In many ways Hermione couldn't help but think that this was good, Kaira deserved to have something go for her and Remus deserved to be happy too and not feel ashamed of what he his. She knew that Kaira was the person to help him seen that.

Draco had been dozing happily when he felt it, the slight pressure on his arm that became more restricting as the dreamy seconds past, and soon it became sharps as he felt nails dig into his flesh. His head shot up from its position and he looked toward Hermione alarm written all over his face. He looked down to Kaira who he noted breathing her become much heavier in her sleep, this was signs he knew well she was having a nightmare and one of the bad ones.

"Hermione we need to wake her before she starts screaming" Draco rasped as Kaira's nails started to dig deeper into his skin, he could feel the flesh starting to break.

Hermione was leaning out of her seat trying to shake the raven haired girl's shoulders trying to wake her to no avail. Draco started to panic, if they couldn't wake her and she did start screaming it wouldn't take much to deduce what kind of nightmare she having and what caused her to have it.

"Kaira come on its time to wake up" Draco tried to detach himself from Kaira to no avail she had a tight grip with her nails dung in.

Her breathing was becoming more and more laboured, her eyes moving extremely quickly from behind her eye lids. She was trapped Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange were in quick pace behind her as she ran through the corridors of Hogwarts having to jump over the dead bodies of student and teachers alike.

She reached a wall somewhere on the third floor that was collapsed and see red hair sticking out from under neither she couldn't bring herself to look, she turned to her left a dead end. She turned starting towards the right only to find another dead end.

Pulling out her wand she turned to face the two death eaters who were taunting her. She knew this dream she had it a thousand times before but she was never able to wake herself from it.

Bellatrix raised her wand a malicious look upon her face, she watched as the word Crucio come out of her mouth and even in a dream it was horrible. She felt every nerve ending in her body burn, her head was splitting in pain she couldn't hold it anymore she started screaming.

"KAIRA WAKE UP" it was Hermione's voice and then she felt a sting on the side of her face. Suddenly the world was too bright even though her whole body burned her cheek seemed to burn the most.

Kaira could feel a layer of sweat coating her body, there was an arm across her middle holding her against who she guess was Draco seeing as standing behind Hermione was Remus and Peter. Her chest was heaving, it hurt to breathe, as she started to cough trying to get as much air into her lungs as could.

"Did you slap me?" Kaira rasped out, her throat feeling extremely dry, Remus held out a bottle of water which Kaira took great fully.

"I had too you were drawing attention when you started screaming" Hermione explained as she sat across from her once again.

"You can let go of me Draco" Kaira said as she went to move away from him.

"You first Kaira" she turned looking at him puzzled before looking down at her hands. Her left hand had her nails dug in deeply into Draco's skin that she had drawn blood.

"Oh Merlin, Draco I'm so sorry" Kaira detached her fingers from his arm before moving down the seat turning to look at him as he examined his arm.

"Merlin you got in deep, but don't worry about it, those dreams are the worse" Draco pulled out his wand and mutter a couple of healing spells.

She looked around at people in the compartment, Sirius and James must have disappeared at some point. Peter looked scared and Remus looked worried he was a lot closer than Peter.

"I'm okay" she muttered and though she was trying to reassure everyone around her, she was more trying to convince herself that she was going to be fine.

Peter looked a little less scared as he muttered about going to find James and Sirius. Hermione and Draco decided to join him though Kaira had a feeling it was because Hermione knew that she would need some time alone with Remus which was part of the bite mark on her neck.

Remus was still standing when the three had left, he felt somewhat at ease when the others had left and it was not just Kaira and himself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus questioned as he slowly moved to the seat across from her, he moved with such caution it was as though he was afraid to frighten her.

"It's not the first time I've had such dreams" Kaira gave him a small smile to try and comfort him.

Remus studied her for a few minutes, she looked completely worn out and her hands were still shaking from her nightmare, he could tell she wore make up which he guessed were to hide the dark bags under her eyes which only faintly showed. He had to admit she was quiet beautiful.

"You're beautiful" Remus blinked he hadn't meant to say that out loud and by the look on Kaira's face it was the last thing she expected out of his mouth.

"I…err Thank you" she whispered back her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Did you want to talk about the dream?" Remus asked as he moved from across from her to sitting beside her.

"It wasn't really a dream, more like a memory with twisted details. I was being chased by some of Voldemort's followers, they had already killed some of my close friends and they were coming after me for information on my mother. She had this knack for getting information on a lot of his followers, I know a lot of it and they used the Cruciatus Curse to try and get it out of me."

Remus looked at her in alarm.

"They put me under a few times before someone was able to come and save me, It's what most of my dreams are about really, I don't have much sleep anymore because of it I guess" Kaira turned leaning her back against the window she was facing him.

"I can't imagine what you have gone through" Remus moved forward putting his hand on her two that where place on her lap. Even though to him it was in comfort to Kaira it was so much more. Because of the bite his future self-had given her the day before he died it was like relighting a spark that had been dwindling for so long one that she thought wasn't going to come back to her.

She couldn't control her movements, she leaned forward putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him forward ever so slightly. Her lips connected with his and it enthralled her, she moaned against his lips when he started to respond to her and then it seemed her mind caught up to her.

She started to pull back when she was suddenly brought crashing back to his lips a low growl admitting from his throat as he kissed her with a bit more force. Remus started leaning back on the chair pulling her with him, them both still passionately kiss, and one of Remus hands was tangled into her hair while the other was laying heavily on her lower back playing with the hem of her shirt.

They were so enthralled in each other that they failed to notice that someone had opened the door to the compartment, said person cleared their throat causing the two to jump apart in surprise. Kaira pulled herself to kneel between Remus legs, she watched his eyes as they flicked back to his normal hazel colour.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Remus but we have a Prefect meeting now" the voice came of a slightly disgruntled.

"Forgive me Lily I lost track of time" Remus replied weakly still slightly breathless. "Lily I should introduce you to our newest 5th year Kaira Black, she's Sirius cousin"

Lily looked at her for a second before stepping forward telling her how please it was to meet her in which Kaira returned trying to not to sound as embarrassed as she felt. Lily Evans looked exactly like she had heard from both her father and Remus when they would talked about their school days.

Remus gave Kaira a shy smile before ducking out the door to head off with Lily to the prefect meetings, Kaira decided that she would get changed into her school robes. She had settled herself into her seat again when she was finally joined by the rest of the Marauders, Hermione and Draco who had brought her some sweets as well.

"So Blacks cousin must say I do see the resemblance" Lily commented as she and Remus walked through the compartments doing their rounds having pulled up a few younger year's for miss use of magic while one the train.

"Yeah I guess, she's been through a lot recently" Remus replied his checks dusting pink when Lily looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"So have you known her for long?"

"Well we met at Diagon Alley about a month ago when Sirius spotted his uncle while we were looking in the Quidditch shop"

"So you haven't known her very long then"

"What are you getting at Lily?"

"Just be careful, I've seen Black, how he is with women. I don't want to see that happen with you"

Remus looked at her with a bit of surprise, he and Lily had always been friends, they just ignored the fact about who their other friends where when they were studying together but he was still surprise that she was worried about him.

"I don't really know what came over me, I was trying to comfort her after she had a nightmare and then she started kissing me. Then she pulled away and I couldn't let her go, I don't know what came over me but I couldn't I had to have her closer. It was kind of frightening"

"Maybe she's your mate" Lily said a matter of fact way. Lily had confronted him about knowing about his Lycanthrope the year before and explaining to him that she didn't care about what he was, he will always be the same person to her.

"I don't know, I haven't really researched Lycanthrope and I wouldn't want to curse anyone with me for the rest of their life"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Remus, you deserve to be happy just liked everybody else. But to other matters when we get back to school we are going to spend some time researching Lycanthrope so that you know what to expect" Lily gave him a bright smile one that reminded him why he shouldn't be ashamed of what he is.

Soon enough Remus arrived back at his compartment to find that all his friend had changed into their school clothes and were talking animatedly with each other about their pranks they had done in previous years to the three new students. He noticed that Kaira blushed slightly when he came into the department and that she looked like a few of his fantasies in her school uniform at that moment.

He grabbed his things to change and coming back to the compartment to join in with their talking. It wasn't long till they were finally at Hogwarts, Draco was shown when they arrived at the school which table was Slytherin's and Lily introduced him to Severus Snape who took him to the table.

Hermione and Kaira followed the Marauders to the Gryffindor table pretending to be fascinated with all the decorations. Hermione sat herself down next to Lily while Kaira sat herself down next to Hermione. James, Sirius and Peter sat themselves across from the three girls while Remus sat himself next to Kaira which earned a few confused looks from his friend.

When they were all seated the Sorting Hat was brought forward doing his traditional before school song, then the sorting of the 1st years and finally Dumbledore got up. He spoke about dark times and how they all needed to be thoughtful of each other and believe in the light. Kaira couldn't help but think it was very much like the one she had heard from their 5th year only without the Umbridge interruption.

When he was finished the hall soon became entranced in the food that appeared and talk of their holidays and 1st years asking lots of questions of any of the older students that were sitting nearby. As the time grew late Lily and Remus started ushering the 1st years showing them around and giving them the passwords they need. Kaira and Hermione followed the Marauders up the Gryffindor common room, the three boys explained about the common and pointed out which stairs for the girls to take.

After thanking the boys the two girls dashed up stairs and settled themselves into an all too familiar dorm. Hermione didn't take long to sort out all her things and settle down to sleep but Kaira took a little bit longer.

Kaira couldn't help but still think about what had happened on the train, cursing herself to how forward she was being but delighted that he had responded too. She was too happy to sleep which was something when she thought about was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

 _Thanks for reading everyone I will hopefully be updating soon_


	4. Never insult a Werewolf

I'm sorry it's been so long hope you enjoy

It had been three days since they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione had easily worked herself into a new routine like any other school year. Draco had already started making friends with the Slytherins and Kaira had been trying to keep her distance from the Marauders.

That was until her final period of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had sat in the row closes to the door and third from the back of the class room and Lily quickly snatched up the seat beside her. Leaving Kaira to get the seat behind them and due to an unfortunate event in Charms only three Marauders where joining them.

Sirius nabbed the seat beside Kaira much to James annoyance it being the seat directly behind Lily. Kaira felt Remus' eyes on her as he took the seat behind her and a disgruntled James took the seat beside him.

Sirius turned towards Kaira about to ask her something when Professor Anderson walked in. Anderson was a men in his late fifties with snow white hair and looked very much the part of a Professor.

"Now Class" he addressed the class, "I want to start the lesson to day going over some things you would have learned in your 3rd year. So who can tell me some of the things you learned?"

Kaira watched as several hands shot up, not surprised at all when one of them was Hermione's.

"Mr Lupin" Professor Anderson waved his hand in Remus direction.

"Boggarts Sir" Remus replied easily.

"Very good Mr Lupin, 10 points to Gryffindor, now Miss Black can you tell me what a Boggart does?"

"They take the form of what you fear the most" Kaira answered.

"Very good Miss Black another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me the spell to use against a Boggart?" Anderson choose a girl from Hufflepuff Kaira stopped playing attention. She began absentmindedly flicking through her defence book. Kaira felt a poke in her side looking towards Sirius, he pushed a small piece of paper towards her.

So what do you fear the most?

Kaira almost rolled her eyes.

Why would I tell that to someone who could use it against me?

Sirius quirked his eyebrow at that.

Who said I would use it against you?

Kaira almost laughed out loud at that, in this time it was all about secrets and what you could use against people.

Secrets are a valuable thing Sirius.

Sirius again quirked his eye brow at that, being from a pure blood family he always had access to people's dirty laundry. His mother had once told him that people's secrets could ruin them, and he knew that she always enjoyed social occasions if she had the right information.

In the back of Kaira's mind she knew that she could trust Sirius but it was his trust in Peter she couldn't trust. The less Sirius knew that less Peter would know. Seeing that Sirius had yet to write on the paper, Kaira snatched it quickly and shoved it into her pocket.

"Mr Black please pay attention" Anderson scolded Sirius before turning to the rest of the class, "Can anyone else tell me another creature you learned about in your 3rd year?"

The class was quiet for a fair while before a Slytherin hand rose from the seat beside Draco. Kaira heard Sirius mumble something that sounded like git under his breath.

"Yes Mr Snape" Anderson offered the Slytherin a smile as he gestured to him.

"Werewolves Sir" Severus looked directly at Remus as he spoke and Kaira wanted to deck him. She had known from her father and Remus talking about there time growing up that Snape knew Remus secret but she never knew he called him out in class on it.

"Every good Mr Snape 10 points to Slytherin. Who can tell me why werewolves are considered creatures" Anderson looked around the class room choosing a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Because when the person is transformed they don't remember the human side of them, they would attack their friends" She spoke so softly from her seat in front of Lily.

"Good Miss Grayson, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Anything else?" Kaira had become frozen after hearing the girls name. It was one thing she never prepared herself for, meeting the women who she never got to meet and she sat only two seats in front of her. Her mother, the women who gave her life and died because of it. Kaira was almost thrilled until she heard a voice come from the other side of the room.

"They should all be exterminated, Sir" it was very visible when Kaira tensed at the voice, it belonged to none other then Alecto Carrow. Alecto didn't look much different to her older self she was still a plump girl who looked as though she was trying to hard. Sirius looked at his cousin in questioned, what reason did she have to be tensed at that statement.

"And why would you say that Miss Carrow?" Anderson questioned her.

"Because they are to dangerous to live professor. They could kill so many people" Alecto answered, Sirius watched as his cousin's tenseness turned into anger at the statement. He watched as Kaira's face turned hard and her hands moved under the desk her hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to calm down.

Hermione must have sensed his cousin struggling to keep herself in check because she turned in her seat. She scribbled something on the top of Kaira's paper which calmed the raven haired girl down almost instantly. He turned to look at his best friend who hadn't seemed to notice anything but Sirius found James talking softly to Remus who looked upset.

Sirius could remember back to when they had learned about werewolves in their third year. Remus had withdrew into himself for nearly a week before talking to them. The discussion about werewolves in class in third year had been horrible much coming from the pure blood Slytherin's.

There was a unified sigh of relief when Anderson dismissed the class. Kaira packed her things up quickly telling Hermione that she would catch up with her. Hermione smiled and walked with Lily back to the common room. Her and Lily set themselves up at the desk, going through some of their assessments. They spent an hour on it before Kaira practically danced into the room a huge smile spread across her face, which made even the Marauders look suspicious.

Kaira winked at Hermione before bouncing down in the arm chair close to the fire, tucking her legs up she had yet to loose her smile.

"You look a hell of a lot like Sirius when you look like that" James commented as she began pulling out her books and making notes of her reading chapters a smile still planted firmly on her face.

Kaira just laughed softly at James before going back to her notes. Hermione smiled as well, even though she knew that smile as being something that nothing good would come from she was happy to see the raven haired girl actually smile.

It was fairly quiet in the Gryffindor common room with the occasional out burst from a Marauder when they weren't understanding their homework which a obviously still upset Remus would try his best to help them understand.

Soon as they all finished their homework they set off to the Great Hall for dinner, Kaira's smile renewed as they entered, she took a seat so she was facing the Slytherin table. Hermione sat beside her knowing she wanted to see this. Lily sat on the other side of Hermione and nearly squealed when Alice Grant, who Kaira knew better as Alice Longbottom, sat down beside her preventing James from taking the spot.

The four Marauders lead by James sat themselves across from the four girls, James across from Lily, Peter across from Alice, Sirius across from Hermione and Remus across from Kaira. Kaira paid little attention to the conversation, she was watching the Slytherin table with an extremely excited aura around her. It was more then half way through dinner when Kaira jabbed her elbow into Hermione's side.

"What?" Hermione hissed out as she rubbed her ribs.

Kaira pointed towards Alecto Carrow at the Slytherin who had yet to realise what was happening. As she ate her food strands of hair where slowly falling from her head turning an off grey colour as they did so. Both Hermione and Kaira watched intently as the Slytherin girl subconsciously ran her hand through her hair a large clump of her shoulder length black hair coming with it.

Kaira put her hand over her mouth as she watched the girl examine the hair in confusion before running her other hand through her hair only to get the same result. She did it another time with both hands before letting out a shrill scream the echo'd throughout the hall. She got up from her seat and started yelling.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Her shrill voice echo'd and turned the entire hall silent all with their attention on her. Professor Slughorn when he had snapped out of his shock, quickly moved from the teachers table down towards the now furious girl.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!" Alecto screeched when Professor Slughorn got to her. He was speaking softly to her, "NO I WONT LEAVE UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS"

Professor Slughorn started pulling her towards her towards the entrance hall she was still screaming about finding out who did this and how she would get revenge. As she was finally out of the Great hall a large clump of her hair from the back of her head fell to the floor.

Small sniggers started to be heard through the out the hall, before a small group of Hufflepuffs started laughing out before the entire hall excluding most of the Slytherin table was laughing. Even Remus who had been glum after the events of DADA was now smiling and chuckling to himself.

It wasn't long before the laughter finally started to die down, Lily was now glaring at James and Sirius accusingly.

"What did you two do?" Lily hissed at both of them.

"I have no idea what your talking about Lily-flower" James told her.

"Yeah wasn't one of ours" Sirius explained to her.

Lily looked at them both suspiciously before turning towards Kaira, "Was it you?" She questioned.

"Don't know what your talking about Lily" Kaira answered innocently but her smile had yet to fade.

"It's why you told Hermione after class you would catch up to her" Lily accused.

"No I went and spoke with Draco" Kaira countered as she finished of her dinner, "Now if you'll excused me I'm going to the head up and finish my homework".

Kaira moved away from the table quickly, somewhat annoyed by Lily. Shouldn't she have been happy that Kaira was getting back at the nasty piece of work that was attacking one of her friends. Instead of going up to the common room she headed for the Astronomy Tower.

During the year leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts Kaira spent most of her time up there. It was a safe haven for her from the Carrow siblings, they every rarely went up to the Astronomy Tower and she was glad for that.

Kaira sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the landing that looked out towards the Quidditch pitch, her arms rested on the lower bar of the railing with her head resting on top of that.

She sat there well after the sun had set just looking out at the grounds, remembering where everything. Remembering the Hogwarts before the war was hard for most of them, it was a nearly permit scare on how they saw the school. She could see in the back of her mind where there was walls missing, and the burnt remains of the Quidditch pitch were still there.

Kaira was brought out of her thoughts by the clink of footsteps coming up the spiral metal stairs of the tower. The person came straight across the landing towards her, Kaira looked in the waning moons light. Remus moved over to her standing beside her leaning on the railing.

"Interesting spell wasn't it" Remus remarked. He moved to sit down next to her, copying her position.

"Hmm, defiantly an interesting one" Kaira muttered.

Remus shift closer to her, watching her intently. For the three days that he had known her, he had found that she didn't show much emotion and if she did they were more often then not faked. But when she had walked into the Common room earlier she had actually looked happy, it wasn't fake.

"Are you not happy here?" Remus questioned quietly.

Kaira looked at him, if anything she was ecstatic to be there. She couldn't imagine a place she would have rather been especially after everything she's be through, she was finally in a place that she was in control.

"No I'm quiet happy here" Kaira smiled at him. Thought today was the first day that Hogwarts had actually felt like home again.

"I'm glad but that spell what is it?" Remus questioned nudging her.

"Oh no, you think I did it too" Kaira smiles at him.

"It wasn't you? But you disappeared after Defence" Remus countered.

"Yeah to see Draco in the Slytherin common room where Alecto was as well, all quiet coincidental really" Kaira tried to stay serious but her smile broke through.

"Oh yes I'm sure, though she is a nasty piece of work" Remus joked at her. He looked at his watch, "It's getting late, I have to start my rounds and I would want to have to come up the stairs and take points off you"

As he warned her, he stood and moved down the stairs. Kaira smiled after him before heading down the stairs after him, she mad quick work back to the Gryffindor tower finding only the other Marauders still up. She offered them a smile before heading up the girls dorm and heading to bed.

Well here's another Chapter guys hope you enjoy.

Review please.

Wolfie witch


	5. Sleepy Wolf Sleepy Witch

Hi everyone, I know I've been completely slack but I've been a tone of night shifts lately do I've been working on a lot of my stories so let's hope my motivation is back.

Thanks to

Icelynne

Moonysilverwolf

Foreveradreamerinlife

For your reviews!

And to everyone who has Followed and Favourited (This never sounds right too me and my mum and dad are having an argument about it now haha)

Anyway Enjoy

Two months had pasted and things had settled down. Being the new transfers had worn off on Kaira, Draco and Hermione. They spent some sleepless night in the Room of Requirements lost and found room looking for the diadem and working out ways to kill the basilisk. Draco had spent many night in the Gryffindor tower going over plans that he had become an honorary member, though he did often get strange looks.

Alecto was still on the war path, her hair had grown only slightly back, she was still looking have eliminated people from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She now had much of her attention on Ravenclaw slowly pick through the 5th years. Draco had been keeping an ear out for when she did find out it was Kaira so he could give her warning.

The Marauders had become quiet curious about the three students, though it was more because when one full moon had been coming up their resident werewolf had opted to surrounding himself with the certain raven haired girl of their trio.

It was coming up to the second moon of the school year, it was only a days away. Sirius, James and Peter where currently surrounding the Marauders Map looking for said werewolf. Being a Saturday James and Sirius had an early morning Quidditch practice for their up and coming game against Hufflepuff. Peter had gone along to watch as Remus stated he would be off to the Library.

Though when the three marauders wandered up to the Library they found that their sandy haired friend was no were to be seen. As they looked over the map they were surprised to find that Remus was in the potions room with, not surprisingly, Kaira.

Grabbing James invisibility the three boys headed down to the dungeons, wrapping the cloak around them the slowly walked towards potions room. They thanked their lucky stars that Professor Slughorn was walking into the room and they were able to duck in behind him.

"Now, I'm going to leave you too here. I trust that you'll behave yourselves yes?" Slughorn questioned they both gave a yes before he proceeded to leave. Kaira was over a cauldron and working on a potion from what the boys could see where as, Remus was sitting at the other side of the desk doing over a book making notes.

"So this potion what is it?" Remus questioned as he set down his quill and stood from the table walking towards her. She was stirring slowly, adding a different herb on every lap around.

She gave Remus a smile as he came to stand close to her.

"It really more of an experiment. I just wanna see if I can make it" Kaira explained as she picked up several Pixy wings and dropping them in. She charmed with stirrer to stir at a quicker pace as she went to one of the cupboards on the wall, she gave an annoyed sigh as she tried to reach the wolfsbane that was on the very top shelf.

Her fingers just grazed it when she saw Remus hand wrap about the glass container. Kaira felt her face heat up as she felt Remus body press up against hers. He pressed her into the bench in front of her as he slowly brought the container to settle on it.

"There you go" He breathed into her ear before walking back to the desk. Kaira stood leaning against the desk trying to get her face to cool down. Her hand shakily grasped at container and she kept her head down as she walked back to the cauldron. She slowly chopped up the wolfsbane carefully, keenly aware that Remus was watching her closely.

"So what kind of potion is it?" Remus asked again.

"When I was growing up, a friend of my mothers suffered from a disease. He never had control over it, but when I turned 13 he was able to get someone who could make a kind of settler for him. It made the symptoms of it less and easier for him to cope. That's what I'm trying to make." Kaira explained as she let the stirrer keep going at a slow speed.

"That still doesn't tell me anything" Remus told her as she came to sit beside him. She pulled out her D.A.D.A homework.

"He was.. He was a werewolf" Kaira told him, she was hesitant, she didn't want him to know she knew what he was so soon but the entire reason she was experimenting with the Wolfsbane potion was because she wanted to be able to make it for him. Remus tensed at this, she'd lived around a werewolf.

"Oh, Remus. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I forget that maybe not everyone is as accepting as werewolves as I am" Kaira fake gushed, she knew he was more concerned that she knew what he was.

"Oh, no. Don't worry I've just never really had an opinion on them" Remus lied as he kept his eyes to the table. "So what does this potion do?"

"Well, when he transforms it allowed him to keep his human mind" Keira told him as she got up to check the potion. A deep frown graced her face, the colour had changed to a very pale white. She let out a sigh before waving her want over the cauldron and watching the ruined potion disappear. "Well it would if I could make it properly".

"Sounds like a big thing, I haven't heard of it" Remus told her as he watched her pack away the ingredients she had laid out on the table.

"I think when he started it, it was being trailed at that point and it's probably going through ministry approve and things like that I guess" Kaira told him as she reached high to put the wolfsbane back. Just as she had gotten it back on the shelf the door to the potions room opened.

There stood an extremely pissed off looking Alecto her wand in her hand and several other Slytherins following behind her.

"It was you" Alecto screeched as she pointed her wand as Kaira. Kaira merely quirked one of her eye brows at the Slytherin.

"And what proof do you have?" Kaira questioned, turning her back to the girl. She wasn't the slightest bit worried that she might attack her while her back was turned.

"You came into our common room with Draco, it had to have been you. I'm going to make you pay" Alecto screamed at her, Kaira merely looked the girl up and down. She could see out of the corner of her eyes Remus moving towards her. "Stay out of this Lupin"

Kaira looked towards Remus holding her hand up to him, stopping his approach and offered him a small smile.

"Okay Alecto, you want revenge, go for it. Give me your best shot" Kaira challenged her, a smirk spread across her face.

Alecto sneered at her, raising her want she started casting jinx at Kaira. But Kaira moved much quicker every time Alecto cast a spell Kaira would easily block it. Alecto was becoming angrier with every block, her spells where becoming more and more dangerous.

At some point the other 3 Marauders had pulled the invisibility cloak off them, though Remus knew how they got their they might have had a harder time explaining it to Kaira. They watched with interest as Kaira made it look all to easy to keep Alecto at bay, that was until Alecto pulled her little Slytherin friend into. Remus quickly jumped in front of Kaira as she was hit with a Jelly legs jinx his wand raised. Sirius, James and Peter too jumped in.

"Where the hell did you three come from" Alecto screamed as she tried to land another shot at Kaira but having James block.

"It doesn't matter, you made this an unfair fight" Sirius hissed.

Alecto made to say something but the door to the potions room door slammed open to reveal Professor Slughorn.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded.

"Oh Professor," Alecto started to fake, "We came in here to practice some of those potions we did last class but when we got here Black started making fun of me Sir, and then the female Black started gloating that she was the one that caused it" she let out a fake wail as she ran to hide behind Slughorn. "Then they attack us Professor, we were only trying to protect ourselves"

"Is this true?" Slughorn asked the group of Slytherins to which they all nodded. "And what do you lot have to say for yourselves" Slughorn questioned them.

"She's a lying Professor" Remus exclaimed, " Kaira and I were working on and Sirius, Jame and Peter had joined us not long after you left. Then Miss Carrow came in accusing Kaira of being the one to make her hair fall out and then she started attacking"

Slughorn looked between the two groups, he looked towards Kaira who was still on the floor her legs being completely unwilling to cooperate.

"Well how about everyone just say their sorry and leave it at that. No one will get detention and everyone can leave" Slughorn, trying not to obviously get on the bad side of any important family's offered them. They was a grumbled round of apologies from both parties and Slughorn shooed the Slytherins out before going over to Kaira.

He did a counter for the Jelly legs jinx before allowing her and the Marauders to leave. Kaira walked unsteadily up the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder. Remus caught her a few times her legs still getting over the effects of the jinx.

"Thank you" She said to them, "For stepping in, I should have known she wouldn't like taking me on one on one".

"You were awesome though" James exclaimed as they reached the top of the stairs. "Where did you learn to duel like that?"

"I picked it up really but I guess I had a lot of practice" Kaira explained as they headed towards the great hall.

For the rest of the day Kaira headed to the Library, telling Hermione what had happened though she kept a lot of details out as, when she arrived Hermione wasn't alone. Lily and Severus where with her.

The Marauders headed back up to their dorm after they had gotten come lunch. Remus sat on the edge of his bed, his mind wandering to Kaira's admission of knowing a werewolf.

"So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked as he sat himself on James bed, looking toward Remus. Peter was leaning against Remus bedside table in between James and Remus bed, while James was playing with his prized snitch.

"Do about what?" Remus questioned the raven hair boy.

"Kaira, she used to know a werewolf, so are you going to tell her" Sirius questioned.

"I… I don't know. What if she becomes scared of me? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Remus worried, "what if I hurt her?"

"Did you see the way she handled herself. Mate, though I doubt you'd hurt her, she obviously very capable of handling things" James tried to reason with him.

"Plus she the way she spoke about that other guy sounds like she cared about him a bit" Peter squeaked in.

"That reminds me" Remus changed the subject, he didn't want to hear things that would only get his hopes up, "how long where you actually there?"

The other three Marauders looked sheepishly at each other, muttering something about being there long enough. Remus threw a pillow at Sirius when he told the werewolf he never knew he had such moves and how flustered Kaira was. The four boys stayed in their room throughout dinner plotting new pranks and planning how to get back at Alecto.

Kaira had returned back to the common room after finishing her dinner, she hesitated at the bottom of the boys dorm stairs wanting to go up and see Remus before decided against it. She wandered up the stair to her dorm having a shower and getting into bed. She tossed and turned for much of the night.

Kaira was almost glad when morning came, still not having gotten much sleep she jumped out of bed getting changed into a pair of jeans and shirt and jacket before going down to the great hall. When she arrived the hall only had a few student and teachers having breakfast.

Having been extremely hungry Kaira started piling food on her plate. She ate slowly watching as different houses table started filling she was paying attention to the teachers table when she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to find Remus, looking as though he hadn't slept at all much like her.

"Your up early" Kaira commented as she poured herself a drink or orange juice. She felt Remus move closer and the she watched out of the corner of her eyes as he rested his head on her should.

"Had a bad nights sleep" He murmured as he nuzzled into the side of her neck. She looked around noticing that no one was actually paying attention to them.

"You should eat something and then go up and see if you can get more sleep" Kaira told him, " that's what I'm going to do when I'm finished here"

"You should come with me and we can sleep together" Remus mumbled against her neck, she half wandered if it was the wolf talking.

"If you eat I will" She tried coaxing him. He made a noise of agreement as he moved his head away from her neck and started eating. It was still early which explained why she had yet to see the other Marauders or even Draco and Hermione yet.

To Kaira's surprise, Remus ate a lot, she would never have guess seeing as he never really ate that much back in her time. When he finished his food and the last of his pumpkin juice he laced his fingers through hers. He lead her from the Great Hall as they left passing Lily, Remus murmured a greet and Kaira offered a wave.

He lead her all the way to the common room where she told him that she need to change into more comfortable clothes, he made a grumble complaint but let go of her hand. Kaira dashed up the stairs quickly changing out of her clothes into a singlet top and a pair of sweat pants that where rolled at her hips because they where too long.

As she walked back down stairs, she found Remus leaning against the wall outside the boys dorm stairs. He looked her up and down before swallowing thickly his eyes flickered from their normal blue to the ember she associated with his wolf.

He offered her his hand before leading her put the boys stairs. Just outside door he told her that she need not to make a noise so not to wait the other. Which she could understand, to many questions and not enough sleep for patients to answer them.

He opened the door quietly and looked seeing that the other three had yet to moved from their beds. He walked with Kaira hot on heels over to his bed.

"Get comfortable, I'll just go change" Remus whispered into her ear. His pick up a pair of pj pants and headed for the bathroom. Kaira looked around before heading to Remus bed. It was surprisingly clean for a boys dorm, though she guess the house elves had their work cut out for them.

She pulled the covers back and snuggled under blankets. She laid on her back until she heard the bathroom door open. She looked towards the door and notice that Remus didn't have a shirt on. She could feel a blush rising, she moved her eyes to look back up at the curtains that where draped over the top of the bed frame. When she felt him pull the sheets back she rolled to her side with her back towards him to make more room for him.

She felt him shift behind her, thinking he was lying on his back until she felt a warm arm snake its way around her waist. Pulling her towards him. Kaira's breathing picked as Remus held her tightly to him.

"Is this okay" he whispered into her ear. She gave him a nod not trusting herself to speak, he gave a hum into the back of her head.

Kaira noticed just how awake she was now. She became hypersensitive to where Remus body touched her, as of now she could feel the raise and fall of his checks against her back. And his arm around her waist with his hand on her stomach, his thumb drawing lazy circles.

She focused on his thumb drawing circle, she left herself relax. As her eyes became heavier she thought he murmured something but didn't think anything of it as she fell into the darkness.

It was well into the afternoon before they were disturbed by anyone and at that the only one disturbed had been Remus. He could feel come one watching him, as a reflex he tighten his grip around Kaira. Then he felt someone poke his back, a growl erupted from his throat.

"Merlin Moony, it's just me" Sirius' voice came from behind him. Remus slowly turned his head looking through blurry eyes towards the raven haired boy. He slowly removed his arm from around Kaira as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Remus questioned quietly as he rubbed both his eyes in an attempt to focus them.

"It's almost time for you to head" Sirius said as he kneeled down in front of his friend.

"Let her sleep" Remus muttered as he stood from the bed heading for his clothes, Sirius mere nodded. Once Remus was dressed they headed down to the common room where Jame and Peter were waiting.

"Did you work of some of that pre mood energy Moony" James teased as his wolf friend emerged.

Remus mere threw him an unamused look, before turning to Sirius, "You stay here and watch over her" Remus was never one for ordering his friends but Sirius could tell by the haze of yellow that covered his eyes, wasn't just Remus making this request.

"Of course, Mate. Just take care" Sirius gave Remus a reassuring smile. The sandy haired boy relaxed offered a small smile for heading out the portrait with James and Peter in two. Sirius headed back up stairs more then prepared for a sleepless night.

Okie dokie, everyone let me know what you think!

Love

Wolfie Witch


	6. The Invitation

Thank you every one for your reviews, follows and favourites. Keep going with them its great motivation.

Cold, that was all Kaira could feel. She could feel goosebumps rising as she moved around in the bed looking for Remus' warmth that she was sure had been there not long ago. Finding both edges of the bed a whimper escaped her mouth as she buried her head into his pillow.

The conscious part of her mind took notice the sound of someone eating something rather loudly and the sound of paper pages being turned. She lifter her head, the room was dark with the exception of light coming from the bed on the far side of the room. Once her eyes focused she noted it was Sirius, his head was bent over a book or something like that.

Kaira sat at the edge of the bed, wrapping Remus' blankets around her. She stumbled over to the bed standing beside it. Sirius cast her a look before moving one of his finished assessment from the end of the bed. Kaira crawled into the spot, bring her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs letting her head rest atop her knee's.

"Where's Remus?" She yawned bring the blankets tightly around her.

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went to the hospital wing" Sirius dismissed her picking up a chocolate frog he had obviously immobilised braking it in half and offering her some. Giving an appreciative smile and taking it Kaira all but moaned when she bit into it, not realising how hungry she was.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 3 in the morning, you slept like the dead you know. Just a but freaky" Sirius commented as he looked towards her.

Kaira hummed at him, "So I've been told" she took another bit of the chocolate frog.

Sirius looked at her closely, it was the first time he'd see her look so well rested. He had been amazed by her, when she easily kept Carrow at bay until the others of the Slytherin group stepped in.

"How'd you get so good?" Sirius inquired.

"At what?" Kaira picked up one of Sirius magazines, a muggle magazine about motorbikes.

"You against Alecto, you were doing non-verbal spells and everything. It was like a natural reaction for you" Sirius told her. "Is it because of how you grew up?"

"I guess, I really didn't learn it until a few years ago but last year was really bad. The war hit much closer to home" Kaira answered as she flicked through the magazine. There was a lot of women in provocative positions she rolled her eyes, having to remind herself that he was only 16.

"I never read anything about it in the Daily Prophet"

"You wouldn't have, mum had connections everywhere. I guess the moment they figured out who was being attacked it was hushed. My mother was quiet the fighter".

"Did she teach you how to fight?"

Kaira looked at Sirius, "No, she didn't want me to get involved really, a friend of Hermione's and mine taught us. He kind of had this knack for getting into dangerous situations so he offered to teach us and a group of others how to defend ourselves"

Sirius looked at her in awe, having to sit through many dinners with his cousin Bellatrix, he had on more then one occasion over heard her talking about how she had tortured one person or another for defying He Who Must Not Be Named. And he'd seen countless accounts of the murder of muggle borns families in the Daily Prophet.

He wasn't blind, he knew just how dangerous the world was out there. There were occasions when he did actually think about what would happen after school. Would he be brave enough to join the fight, become an Auror like he always wanted.

"If she didn't want you to get involved why did you?" Sirius questioned, as he quickly snatched a magazine from his more personal collection from her hands.

"It was going to become our war and where we were, we weren't being taught how to defend ourselves because our teacher was a pink toad" Kaira told him.

"Pink toad?" He questioned with a lopsided smile.

"Yeh, she was this nasty plump lady who thought she was so much better then everyone" Kaira explained.

Sirius gave a nod at her explanation. There was silence for a while both of them looking through magazines, it was comfortable for the most part. Sirius up a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Bean in between them, each watching when one picked a bean to see their reaction.

Kaira soon had her legs stretched out alone the bed, she looked around the room. James and Peters bed were emptied.

"Where are the others?"

"They stayed with Remus to make sure he was okay" Sirius told her with a shrug, it was the best excuse really she didn't need to know. "Hey is it true that you knew a werewolf?"

Kaira arched an eyebrow, so they had been under the Invisibility Cloak in the dungeons. "Yeh, he was a friend of my mothers".

"She didn't care you were around him".

"No, she knew he would never hurt me. Though he tended to over think himself a lot. Believed he was too dangerous and all that crap" Kaira shrugged.

She had a very clear memory of when she was about 7 and she had had a nightmare about wolves. Andromeda in her motherliness believe it was because of Remus' influence, had demanded him not to come around anymore. Which when getting close to the full moon caused issues, in the end after much talking from Ted, Andromeda lifted her ban on the werewolf.

Ted had always been in Remus' corner, when Kaira had turned 17, he had sat her down. He talked with her about Remus and werewolf mates. Explaining to her why he'd always come visit her and why he'd always be protective over her.

To Kaira it was something she had always accepted. Him always being there but she had quickly found out that he tried to deny that part of himself. Thinking it disgusting for him to have feelings for someone so much younger them him, for him to think of her as anything more then his best mates daughter.

"A lot of them would be like that" Sirius stated, knowing from experience with Remus.

When in their 2nd year when they had transformed into Animagus for the first time in front of him. He had become rather hysterical about the thought of them following him every full moon. Though Remus soon came to accept that they weren't leaving him to deal with it alone anymore he felt ecstatic.

"Will Remus be alright?" Kaira questioned after a few moments of them both being lost in their thoughts.

"He will, Poppy is the best of the best" he gave her a tired grin.

After a while Kaira left Sirius to get rest, heading for her dorm, after putting Remus blankets back. She walked into the girls dorm to find Hermione sitting up in her bed, she was covered in a layer of sweat and looked like she just woke from a nightmare.

She gave Hermione a nod of understand she knew the pain of those nightmares and she knew Hermione was one person who didn't want to talk about it until she was ready. Kaira set for her bed and laid down. Waiting for school to start.

The day moved slowly, much to slowly for Kaira and Draco's liking Hermione though seemed to be thriving in it. Early in the day an owl had delivered a letter for Kaira from Alphard stating that they had been invited to a Christmas Eve party at the Malfoy Manner. While Hermione and Kaira have had a chance to discuss it, Draco didn't know about it.

The trio currently sat in D.A.D.A which was their last lesson before lunch. The class was going over a subject that trio remembered studying at great length durning their 5th year even if it was with the toad faced professor.

Kaira was twirling her quill in her hand as she pretended to pay attention to the lesson, behind her she could hear Sirius and James talking.

"You should have seen him last night mate" James said, "I've never seen Moony so restless, he kept trying to get out of the shack".

"Why would he be like that?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know it was weird, I mean last month he was hyper but this month it was a lot worse" James answered.

Kaira knew why, it was because of her. The wolf was reacting to having been so close to her so close before the rise of the moon. Knowing that she was somewhere within the castle not being protected by him.

Kaira let out a sigh as Professor Anderson dismissed the class. She packed her bag slowly, waiting for Draco to make his way over to her. As they left instead of heading for the Great Hall for lunch they headed up to the Astronomy Tower. Kaira and Hermione leaned against the railing as Draco read the letter.

"I don't want to go" Hermione stated as he finished, "I can't go back to all those memories".

Kaira nodded in understanding, she was still having trouble going near the fourth floor because that was where she watched Remus die.

"I'm in but really you wouldn't be able to find that Diary let alone the Library that its in" Draco told her.

"You know where it is?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Well yeh, it was one of the books my father demanded I never touch" Draco explained to her.

"You touched it didn't you" Kaira teased. Draco merely rolled his eyes at her.

"Will it be easy for you to get from were this is being held to the library that the book is in?" Hermione questioned Draco.

"Easy, yes but the being able to get into the library will be a lot harder, it's in my fathers private Library" Draco explained but Hermione looked confused. Kaira nodded in understanding.

"Private Library's in the magic world are different from the muggle ones. They take a magical signature to open them" Kaira explained to Hermione.

"So we either need to get my father to open it himself or we're going to have to steal his wand" Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Stealing the wand is really the only option we have. I very much doubt Lucius would open the door for us if we asked nicely" Kaira voice dripped with sarcasm, Draco shot her a dirty look. His parent were still a very sore subject for him.

"But even if we steal his wand, we have the problem of he will notice it's no longer with him" Hermione reasoned, the others nodded.

"We could duplicate it" Draco suggested, "I mean I remember what it looks like and if we gave Ollivander enough money I'm sure he would keep his mouth shut"

"Blackmailing innocent people is not something I would enjoy doing Draco" Kaira muttered as she eye'd him.

"You might not be but I'm completely fine doing it" Draco told her, she gave him a nod. They then agreed that they would head to Diagon Alley the coming weekend during the Hogsmeade visit where Draco could deal with Ollivander and Kaira could find a dress for the party.

Hermione and Draco headed off to History of Magic, Kaira headed up to the common room more then willing to skip the last few classes for the day. After dropping her things off to her bed and changing out of school clothes. She planted herself in front of the fire place with a few of her assignments.

The week proceeded slowly, Remus had since coming back to classes and avoided Kaira. In true Remus fashion though Kaira didn't put much thought into it. This was classic Remus, the one she knew. She could never fault him, it freaked him out how close he allowed her before the moon and how intense the change was after having her so close.

Once the weekend finally came the trio were more then anxious to get themselves out of the school. Heading into the Forbidden Forest not long after everyone was allowed to head to Hogsmead, once they where far enough Hermione apparited them too a small lane just near the Leaky Cauldron. Kaira reached into her small bag pulling out a small coin purse, she gave it Draco.

"Use as much as you have too Draco" Kaira told him as she and Hermione headed out into the streets, they headed in the direction of the muggle clothe shop. Draco gave a Hervey sigh as he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron knowing that he had a very likely hood of not succeeding.

He walked through the not so crowded pub, it was still fairly early on a Saturday morning and while the pub had some good food its breakfast menu was not one of it best. He moved quickly to the entrance of Diagon Alley pulling out his wand he tapped the stones and waited for the bricking to move.

Most of the shops where just opening their doors and many of the shop owners gave him curious glances as he walked by. As he got to Ollivander's he found the man just opening up the shop.

"Mr Ollivander" Draco greeted the man with a nod. Garrick Ollivander gave a startled look toward the new comer.

"Yes can I help you?" He questioned Draco as he gesture for him to follow into the shop.

Draco closed the shop door quietly behind him as he followed, he looked around the shop at all the wands that lined the walls and gave a small smile as he realised that the shop was the same as when he first enter all the years in the future.

"Mr Ollivander I have a request to ask of you and with this request you will be handsomely compensated for" Draco started.

"Very well, young man. I'm listening"

"I would like you to make me an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy's wand" Draco stated as he watched Ollivander reaction.

"Lucius Malfoy is an extremely dangerous man to be wanting to be making a replica of his wand" Ollivander said thoughtfully.

"I am aware of this" Draco told him simply.

"This is not something that I want to get involved in boy. People who mess with that Family end up dead and I don't wish to end up dead" Ollivander looked genuinely frightened.

Draco thought about what would make Mr Ollivander more willing to help him, then it was as if his wand was burning a hole inside his pocket. He could remember exactly where Ollivander had got his wand from.

Draco pulled out his was and laid it out on the counter in front of Mr Ollivander, who froze he moved closer to the counter and looked at the wand. Ollivander's eyes widened before he moved away from the wand and headed into the back.

Draco watched him go and counted back the selves before Ollivander came to a stop at the last on, he watched the older wizard used a step to reach at the very top of the shelf and grab a long grey box. Ollivander hurried back to the front counter pulling the top off the box and pulling the wand out of the box.

"This is impossible" Ollivander mumbled out as he stared at the wands.

"In 20 so years I will be walking in here before my first year of Hogwarts" Draco told him Ollivander looked at him in disbelief. "That is all I can say to you but please, if your trust Dumbledore please trust me"

Ollivander looked at Draco studying him, he could see traits from the Black family in his facial features. But other features on the boys face where more familiar features of another family but Ollivander wasn't too sure.

"I am also willing to pay you when its finished and offer you protection" Draco told him quickly as he watched Ollivander deliberate.

"This is incredibly dangerous, you realised what you asking and that this could get you killed" Ollivander told Draco.

"There are things that are a lot worse then death" Draco sounded ominous.

"When do you need it by?"

"Before Christmas eve" Draco answered simply, Ollivander's head snapped up at this.

"Should I not be going to that party?"

"There wont be any fighting is we can help it" Draco was getting uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I will have it for you before Christmas then" Ollivander told him finally after a few minutes of silence. Draco nodded at the man, he grabbed his wand of the counter and placed the pouch of gallons on it.

"Send a message to Dumbledore when you have it ready" Draco informed Ollivander as he left the store. He headed back up the alley and headed back into the Leaky Cauldron taking a seat in one of the back tables.

It was nearly an hour as Draco sat there before the girls arrived back they had several bags which Hermione quickly shrunk them down and hide them into their jackets. Once they got back to Hogwarts it was still fairly early in the day. Everything not having gone as long as they thought it would.

Kaira handed off her bags to Hermione as she decided she would head down to Hogsmead for a Butter-beer or something a lot stronger, as she walked down the path she found a lot of younger students heading. May of them where laughing and chatting about what they brought or babbling excitedly about the Halloween feast coming up in the next couple of days.

Kaira pulled her coat around her tightly realising with every passing Halloween they get closer to their reality but they knew that they were doing everything they could at the moment. She knew once they had the diary they would feel a lot better about this but they still had to find and kill the Basilisk for its poison.

Regardless of that she felt hopefully and that was enough for her.

\/ Review is here guys


	7. His Interest

Nice long chapter yay.

Thank you all for reading. Don't own anything.

Remember to review and Enjoy

The winter holidays had came rushing upon them before they even knew it, they had been so busy preparing for the task at the Malfoy's Yule ball. Hermione had been fidgeting with the plan the entire time, she changed her mind several times about what diversion to use and how to get Lucius' wand away from him.

Draco tho pleased that Ollivander had managed to get the wand to him on time was now worried that his father would notice the difference. The wand on inspection looked identical to his father which eased his mind slightly but they all knew that if Lucius tried to use it he would notice the difference immediately.

Kaira had spent hours and hours practicing dancing with Draco making sure that she got it right. She and Hermione often spent time tweaking her dress making it stand out. All this planning had made being near Remus hard but he was still keeping her distance from her.

The night of the ball Kaira stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing her make up, something she was always pleased the Andromeda was good at. She learned how to apply her make up properly by her cousins teachings.

She looked at herself in the mirror pleased that she looked like one of the upper class witches, her hair was in a double crown braid with loose curls hanging down randomly. She had a few pieces of jewelled pins placed around which caused a haloing effect around her head.

Hermione knocked on the bathroom door quietly asking her is she was ready to get into her dress, Kaira sighed knowing it was nearly time for them to leave. She moved from the bathroom to her bedroom catching a slight glance of Draco tying his tie in the mirror of his bedroom.

Her dress hung on a hanger against the back of her bedroom door, it was black jewelled bodice with a tan tulle floor length skirt. Kaira carefully stepped into the dress making sure not to rip it. Hermione was behind her zipping up the dress, she fixed the thin straps at the back.

"Are you ready? Once we get that book there's no going back" Hermione quietly asked as she looked at Kaira.

"There was never a going back Hermione we have to fix our future" Draco's voice drifted into the room. Hermione's cheeks pinked slightly as she took him in, his suit was completely back with his underneath shirt back as well the only bit of colour was his green tie. His hair was slicked back in his normal style.

"Well I thought since Lucius might notice a missing book on his shelf" Hermione cleared her throat as Kaira smirked at her, even she could admit that her cousin looked good. Hermione moved over to her school bag pulling a leather bound diary.

"This is the best match I could get for his diary so that Lucius wont notice it missing right away. If at all, hopefully he doesn't notice" Hermione handed Draco the diary to which he shrunk down and placed into his pants pockets.

"Let's do this kid's" Alphard's voice echoed up the stairs.

Once Alphard apparated them to the designated spot close to the Malfoy Manor. There was several carriages there and too the two young wizards they could see the Thestral's that pulled them but Alphard seemed oblivious to them.

Kaira placed her bag on her lap as she sat in the carriage it was a small bag on a silver chain and to everyone else it seemed like a normal bag but when she opened it Hermione had put an undetectable extension charm on it. This would make getting the Diary out easier.

As they rode up to the Manor Kaira rolled her eye as she took in the over done lighting of the gardens and decorations.

"Is your father trying to over compensate for something" Kaira leaned to Draco and whispered, he merely elbowed her in the rids hitting her wand which she had hidden down the side of the bodice of her dress.

Alphard moved out of the carriage as it came to a stop, he offered his hand to Kaira helping her down from the carriage. Once she had her footing in her heels she took Draco's elbow and they followed after Alphard into the ball room. Kaira snorted at the over extravagantness of the place.

There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room with several smaller ones hanging around it. Tables were scattered around the giant room each had over the top center pieces in the middle with the names of the families who sat at them floating above.

"Defiantly over compensating" Kaira whispered to Draco again.

"Just shut the fuck up honestly" Draco hissed at her, it was obvious that he was nervous.

"It looks like we are seated with the rest of the family then" Alphard told them as he pointed to a table, which had seated around it was Sirius, Regulus and who Kaira guessed was their parents. Her grandparents.

Alphard guided them over to the table casting glancing back at the every so often to make sure it was okay. As they got closer the couple stood up to greet them, the womens face was surly faced as as she looked at her brother.

"Walburga darling older sister" Alphard greeted as he kissed her on both cheeks.

"I was surprised when I heard Narcissa say that you would be attending and with your daughter and one of your chargers as well" Walburga said as she begrudgingly greeted him back.

"Orion, Walburga this is my Daughter Kaira and Draco my charge" Alphard introduced them as he moved aside ushering them forward. Orion moved forward silently kissing Kaira's hand and shaking Draco's while Walburga looked Kaira up and down as of to examine her. Kaira had to bit her tongue tightly in order to stop her insulting Walburga she could do that another night.

"Well she does look like a Black, it still quiet curious as to how she isn't on the tree" Walburga talked as if Kaira wasn't event there. Kaira made to speak but was interrupted but a high pitch screech coming from the other side of the ballroom.

"Is that the new Gryffindor cousin" the voice all but bellowed above the music and all the people. Neither Kaira or Draco need to turn their heads to know who that voice belonged to. Walking at a fast pace Bellatrix was crossing the dance floor making several dance partners separated and following after was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Ah darling Bella you look more and more beautiful every time I see you" this sounded forced as it came out of Alphard's mouth. To Kaira she looked just as deranged as she had the last time she had seen her at the battle of Hogwarts.

"Oh uncle your too kind but please let me meet my new cousin" Bellatrix squealed loudly, "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange" she extended her left hand showing of a large Dimond ring.

"Kaira Black" she inwardly cringed as she shook Bellatrix hand.

"There's been so much talk around you. The secret daughter, many people believed you where a fake but look at you, looking so much like a Black. A pity that your blood traitor mother didn't let you grow up around your own kindred"

Draco tensed as the words left Bellatrix mouth, he brought a hand up to Kaira's hand that was still through his arm and squeezed. Kaira squeezed back, she plastered a fake smile on as she looked Bellatrix up and down.

"It's a pity you know, if I had I would have been able to learn such great beauty tips from your sisters, you obviously didn't pay any attention them" Kaira continued smiling as she watched Bellatrix's face drop turning into fury.

"How dare you!" She screeched she made to moved to grab her wand but was stopped when Rodolphus placed a hand on her arm.

"Please, forgive my wife she was not made aware that your mother had recently passed" he gave her a seductive smile as he eyed Kaira this seemed to only enrage Bellatrix more.

"No" Kaira started batting her eye's giving him a flirty smile knowing it was getting to Bellatrix. "Forgive me, my mother is still a very sore subject for me"

Rodolphus gave her a dazzling smile but dropped it as a disgruntled Bellatrix pulled him away from them. Draco relaxed when Bellatrix moved out of sight knowing that was a close call for them.

This seemed to make Walburga upset with them, Kaira could remember back Sirius saying to her when she first saw the family tree how Walburga always considered Bellatrix to be the daughter she never had.

A loud noise echo'd around and everyone started taking their seats, Kaira sat in between Alphard and Draco while Sirius sat close to Draco obviously feeling better around them then this family.

Everyone's attention was at the main table that was in front of the music band long and straight like the teachers table at Hogwarts. It was then one by one those who where in the Malfoy's family came out, that being Lucius parents and then himself and Narcissa.

Lucius' father stood giving a toast about having such purity in the room which caused Kaira make a noise earning a finger jab from Draco.

As he finished the speech dinner appeared the table and everyone dug in, both Kaira and Draco still feeling too nervous to really eat anything only nibbling which caused a jab from Walburga telling Kaira need to watch her weight.

Once all the dinner and desert were done, Lucius parents stood and took to the dance floor leading out several other pureblood family's to follow suit. Alphard had left the table in search of a better drink then the wine at the table. Walburga and Orion had joined the others on the dance for doing an old fashioned dance Draco was making small talk with Sirius about Quidditch.

But their conversation stopped as Sirius' eye widened as someone walked up behind Kaira and Draco's back. Kaira flinched as she turned her head to see who was pulling Alphard's chair out beside her.

A very young looking Antonin Dolohov sat in the seat beside her tho, he was a couple of years older then her, compared to when she had watched him kill Remus he looked much younger.

"What are you doing here Dolohov?" Sirius snarled across from him.

"I've come to ask you cousin to dance, not that that's any of your business Black" Antonin sounded the exact same as he had that night which caused a shiver to run down Kaira's spin.

"She's not interested" Sirius snarled again.

"It's fine Sirius" Kaira told him often in a monotone voice, she stood stiffly cringing inwardly as she let Dolohov lead her to the dance floor.

"Why would she do that?" Sirius was seething as he looked after her.

"You don't understand mate" Draco merely muttered his heart going out to his cousin as he imagined how hard this much have been for her. He watched her as she danced with Dolohov how stiffly she was with him and every time he made to get closer to her she moved back.

"She obviously didn't want to why would she?"

"Its something you wont understand right now but one day you will" Draco told him as he watch another man come up and interrupt Kaira and Dolohov's dance tho by the looks Kaira wasn't too pleased with this dance partner as well but she put on a smile.

"You act like she's making some big sacrifice she has a right to say no" Sirius was becoming more and more angry with the situation.

"Right now she doesn't" Draco told Sirius annoyed that he wouldn't drop it, Draco watched as a double of Sirius walked up and interrupted Kaira's third dance partner.

Kaira was surprised when she came face to face with Regulus, one of the people she was willing to do anything to save for had come and rescued her from an uncomfortable dance. He placed his hand on her hip and took her other hand in his as they started to dance.

"You weren't comfortable with those dance partners?" Regulus asked as they slowly moved to the music.

"I haven't been around many people like this" Kaira told him softly, "They've caught me off guard with there openness to want to be with me. I don't like it"

"Most of them are under a lot a pressure to marry a pureblood girl and most pure blood family's have boys so it gets hard" Regulus explained tho it wasn't like she didn't already know this, evening in her time it was still the case Andromeda had received several marriage requests when she was young from pure blood family's.

"Does that mean its hard for you?"

"Mum and dad haven't started let but I imagine they will start on Sirius soon because he'll be of age next year. But then again I doubt he will he'll probably marry a muggle born" Regulus reasoned Kaira nearly snorted knowing he was way off the mark with that one.

"Your not completely like them, you know. Just because its what they want for you doesn't meant you have to want it too. You don't have to pretend to be something your not Regulus" Kaira whispered as she leaned forward closer to his ear.

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"Because, I know you more then you realise. Don't let this pretending become the reason you end up getting hurt or worse" she told him as she moved away from him, heading to where Draco stood at the edge of the dance floor.

She was almost at him when someone grabbed her by the upper arm, it was Rodolphus.

"I haven't had a chance to dance yet" Rodolphus told her he pulled her back toward the middle of the floor, Draco made a move towards her but she softly shook her head.

"Of course forgive me, tho will Bellatrix be fine with you dancing with me?" Kaira questioned innocently but really knowing full well it would only piss Bellatrix off more.

"Oh I believe she will be fine soon" his smirk made her uneasy.

"What make you say that?" Kaira questioned tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

"May people know that my wife's heart lie else where even if those feelings aren't reciprocated but she will be happy when he arrives" Rodolphus was dodging the question but Kaira took a few seconds to but soon she realised that Bellatrix's heart lied with Voldemort. As this new information processed she tried keeping her face blank but fear was pumping through her.

"I believe he will love you which will greatly upset Bella. So pure and young he was so happy to hear that you existed tho surprised like many of us where. No body honestly thought Alphard would have children but here you are"

Rodolphus was babbling now and Kaira couldn't hear a word of it. Her brain was struggling to process this, Voldemort was going to be at this ball while they where trying to steal the diary from Lucius. Alarms where going off in her head as she thought everything over. She didn't realise that the song had ended until heard Rodolphus calling her name softly in her ear.

"You where off somewhere"

"I… I'm nervous, I've never met him before" She told him as he walked her to the edge of he dance floor.

"Of course most people would be but don't worry your perfect" Rodolphus says as he sweeps down quickly giving her a peck on the cheek and leaving her.

"Getting a bit too close" Draco said to her as he walked over to her, as she turned her him she could tell by the look in her eyes something was wrong.

"He's coming to this"

"What who?"

"Voldemort"

Draco's eyes went wide with alarm, he looked around looking for somewhere they could talk with a little bit of privacy. He took her hand and pulled her towards a bit of wall underneath a large window. He place both his hands on her shoulders getting her to look at him.

"What did Rodolphus say?"

"He said that Bellatrix would be happy because someone who she loves will be here soon. But that she would be angry because he's actually more interested in me then her. That I'm young and pure. Draco the only person Bellatrix loved was Voldemort"

"Stop saying his name"

"For Merlin sake Draco we have a bigger problem then his god damn name. If he's coming here he will be able to sense that we have the diary in the room. He's going to kill us before we have a chance to make a difference"

"Then we leave as soon as we have it get out of here before he gets here" Draco told her, "We need to do this now"

Kaira nodded in agreement, taking a few seconds to compose herself. She put up her fake smile again linking arms with Draco doing just as they talked about. They approached the Malfoy table together slowly making sure that both Lucius and Narcissa where there. As they got closer they both silently cheered as Lucius noticed them and stood leaving his cane and wand behind.

Narcissa made to stand up but Lucius placed a soft kiss on her head and whispered something to her which made her sit back down. Lucius made towards them offering his hand first to Draco before taking Kaira's hand and kissing it.

"Welcome to our party, I hope you both are enjoying yourself" Kaira was taken a back by this, she had never know Lucius to be like this but when Draco tensed she guess that he never actually was.

"Its all every fitting" Draco said slightly stiffly.

"Oh yes, its all so lovely" Kaira said quickly digging her nails in to Draco's hand. "But, I was hoping if it wasn't any trouble of course my I have a dance with you"

"My dear, I am the one who should be asking you, but I would be over joyed" Lucius smiled and it was a smile she had seen before one that she had seen when he was up to something, one that Draco shared.

"I was just about to ask if your wife would care to dance but it looks as tho Alphard had beaten me to it"

While it hadn't been apart of the plan having Alphard take Narcissa to dance made it somewhat easier for Draco to snatch the wand and switch them. Kaira smiled as she removed her hand from Draco's and took Lucius outstretched hand.

It seemed that almost everyone's attention was on herself and Lucius as they walked on to the dance floor. The song that started playing by the band was defiantly a extremely slow song and as Kaira and Lucius started dancing her eyes kept darting to Draco.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked as he twirled her causing her to lose sight of Draco.

"Very much so, it all so beautiful"

"I'm glad you have been enjoying yourself, there have been many people waiting to meet you"

"So I've seen"

"We also have a guest arriving shortly that would very much like to meet you" Lucius smirked which only made Kaira more uneasy. As they moved around the dance floor she was constantly looking for Draco taking it as a good sigh that she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Why is he so eager to meet me?" Kaira asked and she was fairly genuine about the question.

"You're the daughter of a black, a pure blood and the fact that your still pure makes him even more interested, so untainted" Lucius told her.

Kaira wanted to snort, he wanted her because he thought she was a virgin that was laughable. She hadn't been a virgin since her sixth year when she had been with Fred for one night. Which had caused issues with Remus when he smelt the Weasley on her.

Kaira pretended to look embarrassed, looking away from Lucius making him think he was able to see right through her. It was at this time she spotted Draco coming back into the room she felt a lot more relaxed now. He gave her a small nod as he tapped under his arm. He moved quickly to Lucius table in order to change the wands.

It was at this moment when the entire room went silent as the doors at the entrance of the ball room burst open. Everyone turned to see who was coming and soon people started kneeling down.

Kaira was confused the man who stood up at the top of the stair was a man who looked to be in his Sixties with black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in an old suit and long black robes around him.

Her confusion was made worse when she felt Lucius grab ahold of her upper arm and tug her down in a bow before making her stand up straight again. Kaira watched as Lucius parents walked forward to the man greeting him with a bow. They were having a conversation and soon Lucius father was pointing in her direction. Lucius's grip got tighter on her arm as he moved closer to the man.

"My Lord. Welcome" Lucius started which caused Kaira to jerk, this was Voldemort. But he looked nothing like the Voldemort from her time, how was this possible where was the snake like appearance he had when she had first seen him back in her fifth year at the Ministry of Magic.

"Lucius, this isn't your lovely wife" Voldemort said as he looked Kaira over. She kept her eyes unfocused as she avoided making eye contact with him.

"No My Lord. This is Kaira Black, Alphard Black's daughter"

"Ah" was all he said as his hand come to touch the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. She could feel a lump lodge in her throat, she didn't want this thing touching her, she wanted to be sick.

"My Lord" She mumbled out as softly when she felt Lucius squeeze her arm tightly.

"What a pretty, young thing you are" he told her as he continued to move his cold hand against her cheek. "So pure as well, you will be very useful to our cause in years to come"

Kaira wished she was in the right place to tell him just how much she was going to fuck up his cause but she knew this wasn't the time, not when the odd were stacked so heavily against her. Voldemort started saying something to Lucius which caused him to finally let go of her arm, she bowed her head in order to keep herself composed.

"It was very nice to meet you Miss Black" she heard Voldemort say to her as he moved away from her with Lucius and a few of his other Death Eaters moving closely behind. She jumped when a hand came down on her should, turning her found Alphard looking at her with worried eyes.

"Come lets get you a seat" Alphard as he led her over to their table. Most of the Black family where there seeming watching her closely as she walked up once she was seats Alphard told her that he would grab her a drink and Draco draped an arm around her.

"You must be so excited, Kaira. Having the Dark Lord so interested in you" Walburga said she looked almost excited.

"Of course" Kaira gave a smile but it was fake. She just wanted to leave now, she had just had the man who caused her and so many other people pain touching her she wanted to be sick and kill something all at the same time.

"How can you be?" Sirius nearly yelled, Kaira cringed as she heard the disappointment in his voice.

"It's a true honour" Kaira said robotically her face was vacant and her eyes held pain. Each word she spoke caused actual pain. Alphard returned placing a small glass in front of her with a amber liquid in it, she shot it down quickly placing the cup upside down on the table when she had finished.

"I think its time he head off. Too much excitement for one night I think" Alphard said as he put a hand again on Kaira's shoulder.

"Walburga if Sirius or Regulus wish I can bring them back to my house for the night, allow yourself and Orion to have a night out" Alphard wanted to get his nephews away from this place he knew that with Voldemort there something terrible was bound to start happening.

"I'm not staying here" Sirius said defiantly. Walburga merely rolled her eyes at Sirius knowing her son hadn't want to be here anyway. Regulus opted to stay with his parents to which Alphard sighed, he kept himself close to Kaira as they made their way out of the ball room.

It had cooled down considerably since they had come and Draco took of his suit coat and helped Kaira into it. She took this as an opportunity to move the diary from the jacket pocket into her bag hearing it drop all they way to the bottom with a satisfying thud.

Draco and Kaira was a bit further ahead on the path to the carriages Alphard had purposely hung back and got Sirius to hang back with him allowing for Draco and Kaira to talk.

"How could she act like that? She's never acted that way at school" Sirius fumed beside his uncle, he had never fully trusted his new cousin. No body just appears out of now where in the magical world and those who do always end up causing problems.

"Sometimes Sirius things aren't always as they seem" Alphard started, "You, yourself know that people used to think you where like the rest of our family but that wasn't true"

"But she let him touch her, she just stood there and let him do it and then everyone was going on about how he was so interested in her that she would make a great bride for him, that they would make powerful babies. She can't seriously be considering any of this"

"There is a lot more to your cousin. She's told you about how her mother fought against the He Who Must Not be Named well I see a lot of her mother in her, that women could be anyone she needed to be at the time. Its actually how we met"

"I was at a party my darling mother forced me to go to in order to find a wife and there she was playing the role of a pure blood. Going along with all the pure blood rubbish but you could see it in her eyes, she was taking all the little bits of information and storing it"

Sirius stared at the backs of his cousin and her friend. "But what could she have possibly learning tonight that she could have used against Him tonight"

"Anything is a weapon if you know how to use it properly" Alphard replied vaguely as they approached the pair. Kaira and Draco had come to a stop by one of the Carriages for the rest of the time to the apparitions stop they were all quiet.

Once they apparated to the house Kaira rushed into the house and up the stairs leaving Hermione greeting the rest of them with a soft smile. It wasn't long as Alphard made tea for all of them that they heard the shower taps turn of full blast. Draco had disappeared up stairs as well giving the excuse that he wished to change into comfortable clothing saying he would grab clothes for Sirius as well.

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table which had dozen of books scattered, some open while other closed ones where stacked. There was rolls of parchment and several ink wells in front of the open book. Hermione took the seat in front of the parchments picking up a quil from one of the wells and started writing again.

It was quiet, with only the noise of Hermione's quil and the shower for a fair while. Alphard placed a cup in front of Sirius and Hermione leaving two others on the bench for Kaira and Draco.

"Alphard, would you be able to tell me about the Basilisk?" Hermione's question to Sirius seemed out of no where but Alphard her been receiving questioned like this often from Hermione.

"What are you specifically wanting to know Hermione?"

"If, say you where able to break into the Chamber of Secrets, how would you kill it?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, that's a Slytherin Myth" Sirius told Hermione who merely glanced his way.

"It's not a Myth Sirius, back when I had first started at school. It had been opened and it can only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. Supposedly, but I imagine that if someone knew some Parseltongue then they would be able to get in" Alphard started, "When I was starting school a girl was killed by the Basilisk. I remember being in the common room when some of the older students where talking about it"

"Because you started school when Voldemort was at Hogwarts" Hermione stated as Draco walked into the dinning room he had some clothes in one arm and a black book in the other. Draco cringed as she said his name but handed the clothes to Sirius and place the book in front of Hermione.

"Yes but he went by a different name then"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" Draco spoke softly as he grabbed his tea and took a seat next to Hermione, moving some of her books out of the way.

"Yes, even then, he seemed dangerous" Alphard shuddered at the though. "But to answer your question Hermione, I don't know it wasn't something talked about. Perhaps you should get into contact with Newt Scamander he might have some thoughts for you"

"I hadn't thought about Newt" Hermione's eyes went wide, she was excited with the prospect of being about to talk with a much younger Newt Scamander.

It was at this time the shower finally turned off. Draco had his eyes trained on the door, he knew it wouldn't be long till his cousin made her appearance and he wonder just how much crying she had done. As he was changing her wondered past the bathroom door hearing her weeping on the other side of the door.

"It didn't go well then" Hermione stated rather then asked.

"It went to plan but, he has taken an interest in Kaira. She has a lot bigger target on her back now" Draco explained and tho they knew that Alphard and Sirius could hear them they didn't care.

"Sirius I think it's time we head to bed" Alphard said as footsteps descended the stairs. He stood putting a tight grip on Sirius' shoulder guiding him out of his chair.

Alphard lead him out of the dinning room and down a corridor off to the side of the stairs where one of the several spare bedrooms where already set up.

Sirius was now more suspicious of the action of that off his cousin and her friends. Once he was sure that his Uncle was in his bed and he had heard Kaira, Hermione and Draco head into a sitting room. He changed into his dog room and made his was quietly down the corridor.

He has managed to slip into the sitting room with out alerting any of them to his presence. He crawled his way under one of the love seats that Draco was sitting on.

Kaira sat in a single chair of to his left and Hermione on the other love seat to his right and on the coffee table in font of him where two tea cups for Draco and Hermione and a in front of Kaira sat a small glass with dark amber liquid in it.

"Well we have the Diary now. Now what?" Draco said as he tossed the Diary on the coffee table. Kaira leaned forward grabbing at her glass and took a small sip.

"We can't destroy it yet" Hermione reasoned, it was logical, some of them wouldn't be born if they started destroying the Horcrux's.

"Then we need to put it somewhere so it doesn't affect us" Kaira said as she cringed at the memory of a first year Ginny Weasley being manipulated but the Diary.

"There's also what happened at the party we need to discuss Kaira" Draco said as he leaned back on his chair.

"What actually happened?" Hermione questioned as she looked between the pair.

"Voldemort has an interest in me" Kaira stated simply as she took another sip of her drink tho this time it was more like a gulp.

"Interest would be an understatement Kaira. People where talking about how good of a bride you would be for him" Draco snapped at his cousin at her off handedness.

"It's not like it's ever going to happen Draco, Merlin sake. You didn't have that piece of shit touching you so stop" Kaira snarled at him.

"Stop acting like him having an interest in you as no big deal Kaira, he just placed a massive target on your back"

"What you call a target, I call an advantage. He has no idea just how much we can fuck up his perfect little world plan. He thinks I'm some dumb pure witch who isn't going to go against him"

"That's it Kaira we can screw it up but if he finds this out that target is only going to get bigger. We should have gotten out of their the moment we heard he was going to be coming. Left the diary for another time" Draco said as he scowled.

"We have the diary, that's what matters. Its in our hands now and knowing that Voldemort is interested means that we just have to be more cautious now. I imagine many on the Slytherin house will be made it keep an eye on you Kaira, we have to watch out for this" Hermione reasoned as she looked at the Heiress.

Kaira scowled, "Your acting like I'm weak, I can handle this"

"Not saying you can't handle this Kaira but out of all of us you're more likely to do something idiotic" Hermione said softly. Kaira scowl only deepened as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to get myself killed for something stupid" Kaira muttered as she stormed out of the room.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a small while. Before Draco broke it.

"You know Lupin will be the reason she does something stupid don't you?"

"You have no idea of the bond they have Draco. It's something far beyond our knowledge, she would never do anything to hurt him and her dying would end up killing him" Hermione said with a small sigh, this perked Sirius interest not that their whole conversation didn't.

What bond did Kaira and Remus have he hadn't really seen them interact in a different why, he was vaguely aware of Hermione leaving the room and shortly followed by Draco.

Sirius was more interested in his cousin now more then he had been before and this interest more focused on his best friend. _If she dies so does he_ , echoed around in his head as he headed back to his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Whatever bond his cousin and best friend had he wouldn't let it kill Remus. At any cost.


	8. Into the Wolves Den

New chapter yay,

Anyway enjoy

Several months had passed since the Malfoy's Ball, bring the summer holidays to them. The rest of school had been rather incident free, with only Sirius having the rest of the Marauders keep a distance from Kaira, Draco and Hermione.

Kaira and Draco spent nights running through the Chamber of Secrets while Hermione was communicating with Newt Scamander. Who was more then excited to hear about the Basilisk and telling them he would rather they not kill it but if it was unavoidable he would find away and let them know.

Hermione and Draco had snooped around the Gaunt shack several times in hopes of finding the ring, but hadn't found anything as of yet. Kaira with the help of Alphard had scouted out Bellatrix's vault entrance but deciding it wasn't the best of time to try and break into it.

It was the middle of July and the three where taking a day to rest, Alphard had managed to convince them all that they needed to settle things down for a couple of days.

He had received an invitation from Grace and Harold Potter inviting them over for dinner. Alphard readily accepted after hearing about Sirius running away from home he wanted to see his nephew.

Alphard had been standing down stairs for nearly half an hour with Draco waiting on Hermione and Kaira to get ready, Kaira come down first wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans and a loose fitting shirt.

Hermione came down shortly after looking unsure of herself, she was wearing a green sundress she looked uncomfortable. Draco's eyes went wide as he took Hermione in, she was dressed in his house colours and it looked good on her. Hermione rolled her eyes at Kaira obvious not amused that the Black heiress managed to play dress up with her.

Alphard apparated them too the Potter manor giving them a small smile as he walked up the path to front door giving the bell a quick ring. Grace potter came quickly to the door beaming at them.

"Oh Darling's welcome. Come in come in" Grace greeted them as she ushered them in. "Harold, Alphard and the children are here" Grace called up the stairs of the manor. The Potter manor looked completely different to that of the Black manor, while everything in the Black manor is decorated in dark colours with the constant underling tone of Pure blood supremacy.

The Potter manor was the complete opposite it was light an airy, it walls where light and colourful with family pictures littering the walls everywhere. Grace ushered them down a corridor off to the left of the stairs opening the door to a large kitchen dinning area where a few house elves where walking around.

"Mipsy, Dobly these are our guests for the night. Meet Alphard and his daughter Kaira and her friends Hermione and Draco" Grace introduced, the two house elves rushed forward with smiles bright on their faces.

"Nice to meet you's Sir's and Madam's. Lady Grace has been so excited for you's to come tonight she's been over working herself in the kitchen all day and wont let any of us help" Mipsy complained as she looked towards Grace. Grace merely laughed as she looked at the house elf with affection.

"The boys are outside practicing Quidditch, if you would like to go and join them children" Grace said as she pointed out a set of French doors that lead out onto a patio. In the distance they could see two figures speeding through the air. Draco perked up a bit, he hadn't played Quidditch in a long time seeing as both Hermione and Kaira where not very fond of it.

Draco led the way down a path to the back of the garden which opened into a big paddock. Which was set up in as a make shift quidditch pitch, which oodles reminded both Hermione and Kaira of the pitch at the Weasley. Above them James and Sirius where flying though the air practicing what looks like plays for Quidditch.

A few feet from where they had come into the open Remus sat legs spread out in front of him with a book in hand. The Trio headed over to Remus more cautiously, he looked up as he heard them approach tho, he had known they where here from the moment the door bell had rung. The full moon only being a few days away and other growth spirt had brought forth his senses more strongly.

"Hey" He offered them as they approached.

They offered their own greetings as took a seat down one the grass close to Remus. Draco took only a few seconds to leave where he had sat and picked up the spare broom that laid off to the side. He took off to join the other boys.

"Have you had a good summer Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"It's been a fairly relaxing one. I think the most stressful time was getting my O.W.L's results. How about you? Been up to anything interesting?" Remus gave a small smile as he looked at both the girls but his eyes held longer on Kaira's. All both girls could thing was if only he knew what they had been up too.

"It's been fairly busy honestly sorting out a lot of things from home and everything like that" Hermione lied easily.

"Yeh, its been hectic" Kaira mumbled as she leaned back on the grass. Soaking up the late afternoon sun.

"Where's Peter?" Hermione asked, Kaira suppressed a shiver as she honestly never gave the rat much thought.

"Oh his family have gone over seas for the summer they wont be back until just before school started" Remus explained. Hermione gave Kaira a look, before looking over to where Draco was calling her name. Hermione heaved a sigh as she got to her feet and moved out into the middle of the pitch.

Silence surrounded Kaira and Remus as they looked out across they grass as Draco and Hermione talked.

"He likes her you know" Kaira told Remus softly as she watched the two. While Draco and her had become closer she had known long before this that he had a thing for Hermione.

"She doesn't see to trust him very much" Remus stated as he turned his head to Kaira.

"No I don't imagine she would they have never really be friend's I guess at the moment she tolerates him because of our situation. But he wasn't very nice to her in out earlier year's. His family used to be supports of You Know Who and he was forced into believing it" Kaira told him, "then they didn't want to be involved anymore, because the Death Eaters wanted to use him for something and his parents wanted out"

"How do know you can trust him?" Remus questioned her, ever since hearing from Sirius about what had happened at the Christmas ball he had wondered about how much of it was not exaggerated because knowing Sirius he has a tendency to do that.

"I just know" Kaira smiled secretly at Remus, she knew she couldn't tell him that the reason she knew she could trust him was because he was helping her bring down Voldemort.

"Sirius told us about what happened at the winter ball, and that you guys seemed to have some sort of operation going on" Remus stated. "He seems to think that your plotting something but he also doesn't understand why you acted the way you did"

"Where I was before here. It was bad the war. A lot of people die, a lot of other are scared for life by what they had to see and do. I want to help bring an end to the war and if this means I have to rub shoulders to get information or pretend to be something Im not then I will" Kaira told him.

"But it's dangerous, why would you need to do this when there are Auror's out there for this specific reason?" Remus nearly exclaimed, his wolf going on high alert as he realised what she had said.

"Because it's why we are here" Kaira told him softly not daring to look at him.

"That's so wrong, you aren't even of age yet and your expected to fight in a war that isn't your's" Remus growled out as his anger started to rise.

"You don't understand Remus, I've been trained most of my life for war and this war is already my war. I made a promise to my mother that I would end this war and it's what I'm going to do" Kaira muttered soft to him as she moved closer to him. She didn't want to draw the other attention knowing that if they noticed Remus anger it would cause problems. She didn't need James and Sirius knowing about this.

"Your mother was wrong to ask this of you. She shouldn't have made you promise this it was wrong" Remus continued to growl.

"She trusted me enough to continue on her work, I don't want to disappoint her" Kaira mumbled softly, she felt Remus' hand pulling hers from her lap and brought it to his own.

"Then I want to help" Remus told her, Kaira gave a small smile.

"You already are" Kaira smiled more as she looked up him, "I know I can trust you when I tell you something"

Remus smiled brightly at this his wolf feeling elated with the comment, hearing her say she could trust him made his heart swell. He moved closer to her before bring her legs over his lap and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You help me forget that there is a war" Kaira mumbled. They sat in silence for a long time, the sun had begun to set and the boys and Hermione had moved from the pitch towards them.

Sirius and James kept their distance from Kaira which in many ways she understood as they headed for the Manor.

Once they where inside Grace got them to wash up before seating them at the table Kaira was more then happy when she was seated next to Remus.

Sneakily she grabbed his hand from under the table and brought in onto her lap deciding to be daring as they all began eating.

The conversation was soft both Alphard and Harold keeping their distance from work related topic's, Grace went through and asked each of the children how they did in their O.W.L's they seemed astonished when Hermione told them she got 11 Outstandings. Kaira and Draco shared a glance, sure it was easy to get so many O's when you've sat the test before.

They had just started dessert when there was a knock at the door, Grace jumped up out of her seat offering them all a smile as she darted down toward it.

"Oh Albus what a surprise" Grace's voice echo'd down, "come, come join us we are just sitting down for dessert"

"I'm afraid Grace, that I'm not here for pleasure" Albus told her as they walked back down the hall towards them. Harold was out of his seat greeting Dumbledore at the door.

"Good to see you again Albus" Harold greeted

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, but I have just come from the ministry. It's been attacked" Dumbledore explained to them as he moved further into the room. Alphard got out of his seat.

"This isn't good" Alphard said, "Stay here until I get back kids. Harold do you mind if I use to floo?"

"Of course, I'll come with you. Albus make yourself comfortable, well talk when I return" Harold said to the older man as he directed Alphard to the floo. Albus looked at Grace then at Kaira, Hermione and Draco.

"Grace if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Draco, Kaira and Hermione for a moment alone" Albus gave the women a small smile. Grace nodded as she gestured for the four of them to follow her, she led them down another corridor of the side of the kitchen to a small sitting room. Once she had closed the door Dumbledore waved his wand placing a silencing charm on the room.

"Has this happened in your time?" This was one of the first times Dumbledore had directly asked them something about the future.

"Yes' but they over threw the Minister in our time" Hermione told him.

"It is as I suspected. There is a possibility that your presence in this time zone is going to cause events from your time to come into this one" Dumbledore explained to them.

"That means this war is going to get worse then" Draco said as he looked at the two girls.

"Do you know what they where doing at the Ministry?" Kaira questioned as she sat down on one of the love seats near a small book shelf.

"From the information I got, they where going through the records room. Specifically the Wand's registration" Dumbledore told her.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked to Draco and Kaira. Did they realise what the Death Eaters where probably looking for. If events from there time where going to be coming here then that would me Voldemort would eventually be going after the Elder Wand in Dumbledore possession.

"Do the three of you know what he would be after?" Dumbledore asked , the three of them looked at each other. Weighing up the risk of telling Dumbledore that his life was at risk but knowing that he would have to die in order to do what need to be done.

"There are several possibilities, but we will need to gather more information before we can know what he's after" Hermione answered calculatingly, it wasn't that she didn't trust Dumbledore it was knowing that his death had an affect on the wizarding community that made it stronger.

"Maybe its time to talk to some of your wolf contacts Kaira" Draco muttered to her, Kaira merely nodded as she stood from the lounge.

"Wouldn't hurt, I'll have to track him down tonight tho. I can't leave it for after the full moon he'll go into hiding after it" Kaira told them as she headed for the small window. "Stay with the Potter's until Alphard gets back. Cover for me"

She easily unlocked the window and slipped out, without another word to them. Hermione and Draco merely speared a glance to each other before turning to look toward's Dumbledore.

"Oh Miss Granger, congratulations on your 11 Outstandings quiet a feat" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione tried not to smile as she looked at him.

"Now I do believe that I interrupted dessert, shouldn't we all go have some of Grace Potter's famous chocolate cake" Dumbledore said as he released the silencing charm on room and headed out the door. It only took a few seconds before Hermione and Draco where following after him ready too meet all the questions from the three Marauders about what Dumbledore wanted and where Kaira had disappeared too.

After slipping out the window, Kaira walked far enough away from the Potter Manor to apparat that she wouldn't be hear. She headed home first, changing out of her clothes into something more suitable for the Werewolf bar she would be heading too. She pulled out a pair of tight leather pants and a leather crop top that held a lot of memories from the years of wore.

When Dumbledore had asked Remus to go to the Werewolf communities to get support and information, going to the Werewolf bar was one of the only ways Kaira was able to see him. Sneaking out of Hogwart wasn't hard even with the Carrow's they didn't know about the hidden passages.

Once she was in the bar she soon realised that the clothing originally wore made her stand out too much. Many of those in the bar were either wolves and mate of wolves and the dress code was leather for them.

She pulled the clothing on struggling a bit with the pants not realising she had put on a bit of weight, as she pulled a black leather jacket from her back she smiled softly, it was one of Sirius's jackets she had taken from his room. In the back of her mind she wondered if he had it with him now or was it something he brought later.

Kaira fixed her hair letting it hang loosely and then moved to her arm she knew she wouldn't be able to get into the bar without taking of the spell covering the Marking. It was a club where wolves could be more in touched with that side of themselves without being judged.

She waved her wand over the spot of the Mark feeling relieved as the magic lifted, she always felt weird knowing it was there but not seeing it like it was wrong not having it on display. Kaira gave herself one last look in the mirror before she headed back down the stairs and outside to the apparition point. Letting out a slow breath she knew this would be a big risk going to this contact its why she had left it so long before going to him but she knew she couldn't put it off anymore.

Letting the air rush out of her lung as she apparated she appeared in a darkly lit street which was deserted to those who didn't know better. A short distance in front of her there was a set of old industrial buildings that had seen better days.

Even in her time they looked better then they did now. The windows where broken, kids had spray painted the sides, Kaira walked quickly through the street knowing better to hang around.

As she got closer to the building she could to the dark outline of two men standing outside one of the buildings smoking something that defiantly wasn't a muggle cigarette.

The heard her approach long before they saw her, neither of them moved much as she moved towards the door but she could see their eyes flick down to her exposed arm her Mark radiating to other Werewolves that she was well and truly untouchable.

Their eyes flashed yellow as they wield to the knowledge, Kaira pushed through the door automatically feeling the heavy atmosphere coming down on her. The room smelled a mix of sex, alcohol and vomit a smell she knew almost too well.

As Kaira walked into the more opened area which consisted of the bar and dance for with seating surrounding and more private rooms up on the second level. The music was considerably low but knowing that a werewolves hearing is more sensitive before a full moon it was understandable.

Kaira headed for the bar getting a drink as she looked over the dance floor watching as several couples danced close together and a few just dancing because they could. As she sipped on her fire-whisky and was aware of several sets of eyes on her watching her every move.

While she knew she was relatively safe for the time being she also knew this was one of the places that Fenrir Greyback often visited. Which meant that her time was limited especially if there had been a mission for the death eaters he would no doubt be there to celebrate.

"You're a bit far from home aren't you little witch" a rough voice whispered into her ear breaking her out of her thoughts. A shiver ran down her spine at this voice, one she knew well but not for a bad reason.

"I don't believe I am really" Kaira told him trying to keep her voice unaffected.

"That's true you dress as if you've been here before but I know for sure that you haven't" The man whispered again, "Unless of course the Black Heiress has a secret life that none in her family knew about"

Kaira tried not to feel alarmed about that, how did he know who she. Trying to keep her composure as much as possible she turned to the man. In front of her stood a man at an impressive 6'5" with shoulder length brown hair and nearly a months worth of unshaven facial hair.

"Maybe she's been looking for someone Alister Greyback" he wasn't as good a concealing his as she was. Alister's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her.

"Not many people know my name outside the wolf community, I don't know weather I should feel honoured or worried that a family such as yours knows my name" Alister told her honestly.

"I doubt any of my other family took enough time to find about werewolves to know that Fenrir had a son, but I have incredibly good sources" Kaira informed him as she waved the bar tender down for another drink.

"And why do I have the honour of such a powerful women in my bar?" Alister inquired as he ordered a drink of his own.

"Maybe that is something we would be able to discuss in a more private setting" Kaira said as she looked around the bar looking at the wolves that had become too interested in their conversation.

"Very well then, please follow me to my office then" Alister led the way past the bar and down a dank corridor to a room at the very end of the corridor. Kaira had no reserve about following him, she knew he wouldn't have attacked her in the future she trusted that he wouldn't do the same now.

Once they where in the small office with a small desk in the middle and chair's sitting directly in front of her like something out of the small ministry offices she had visited during the time after her fathers escape from Azkaban. Alister gestured for her to have a seat before seating himself behind the desk.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss Lady Black?" Alister asked as he leaned forward on his elbows to look at her.

"Families are fun aren't they, they want you to be one thing but you want to be something different. Surely your father didn't want you to be owning a bar and thriving when so many werewolves are prosecuted for merely existing" Kaira started as she looked at him.

"My father, has very little say on my life. He may have made me what I am but I get a choice in what I want to be in my like" Alister told her a little bit to defensively.

"So you don't agree with your father views then?"

"No, I believe that one day werewolves will be treated as equals. There doesn't need to be a war for that the happen"

Kaira sat back in her chair and smirked, the Alister from her time had said the same thing. Though his language then was more vulgar then this Alister.

"There will be a war tho, a lot of people will end up dying at the hand of your father and those he chooses to aline himself with" Kaira explained to Alister her smirk sliding of her face.

"It's not my war to fight"

"Not yet, but after the You Know Who had finished going after the muggles and muggle borns, he'll turn his attention to half breed like yourself and the vampires. Your father wont stand a chance and neither will you"

"What are you getting at? You sound like your trying to sell me something"

"Your father is apart of HIS inner circle, he knows what HE'S looking for and he gets a lot of information about their missions and things like that"

"Yeh, so he brags about that stuff all the time. He spends nights in the bar talking about the people he's killed or maimed. I hate hearing about it, or knowing its going to happen"

Alister shuddered at this, pain apparent on his face as he looked at her.

"What if you could save lives?" Kaira asked more softly, "What if you could help stop terrible things from happening to innocent people?"

"Yeh and risk getting myself killed. Sounds so smart and what are you going to do your only a kid still at Hogwarts" Alister nearly sneered at her. But Kaira didn't flinch she merely stared at him.

"I've faced death several times and lived, you don't scare me, I also know you wouldn't hurt me. It's not in your nature" Kaira stated.

"With all your lovely word play you still haven't told me what you want from me?" Alister looked slightly annoyed at her as he drawled sarcastically.

"All I want is for you to get information for me, that all really. There was an attack on the ministry this evening and people responsible focused their attention on the wand registration files. I want to know what they were looking for" Kaira explained to him.

"No, I'm not getting in the middle of the war. Its not my problem"

"How long do you think it will be before your father comes asking you to join his crusade to make the wizarding community fear werewolves and watch all your hard work go down the drain because he's your alpha. Or is it more how long until they find out about your wife and baby that you've kept hidden, surely Fenrir wont be happy to know that your own child doesn't possess the werewolf gene"

Alister's face took a few seconds to change from shock to rage, no one was meant to know about his wife and son it was a closely guarded secret to those he did know. His wolf roar within him as the threat sunk in more.

"I don't like threats Black" Alister roar at her, again Kaira didn't flinch.

"I wasn't threatening them, you know yourself it is only a matter of time before Fenrir finds out about them help me bring them down and I'll help keep your family safe"

"All I have to do is pass you information, I don't have to fight or get involved in anyway?" Alister growled at her.

"Of course and I can give you the location of a safe house that will be a good place to hide your family" Kaira informed him softly.

"I need time to think this through" Alister sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course" Kaira stood reaching into her pocket and pulling out a coin she placed in on his desk. "When your ready to talk flip it in the air and I'll come here"

At that she left him, heading straight out the door and out of the bar still feeling several set of eyes watching her leave, the same to men eyed her one she exited the door and headed for the apparition spot.

Once she apparated home she wasn't surprised that no one was home still, she imagined that Alphard would be at the ministry till early in the morning at the very least. She quickly change out of her clothes and putting on what she had on before.

Kaira apparated back to the Potter's manor and crawled back in through the small window hoping whatever lie Hermione and Draco had managed to come up was good one.

As she closed the window she heard someone take a deep breath from behind her. Jumping in surprise she turned to come face to face with an extremely pissed off werewolf.

Thanks for reading don't forget to review


End file.
